Severus Snape, Hermine Granger - tear me apart - Teil 3
by houseghost
Summary: Bei Hermine und Severus stehen Veränderungen an, die nebenbei auch ganz Hogwarts betreffen. Teil 3 von 'tear me apart'
1. Veränderungen

Tear me apart – Teil 3

Kapitel 1

Veränderungen

Ein sonniger Morgen folgte auf eine stürmische Nacht, als Hogwarts gerade aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Sämtliche Eulen, die während des schweren Gewitters nicht ausgeflogen waren, machten sich nun auf den Weg, um ihre Pflicht zu tun. Allen voran eine weiße Schneeeule, die mit eilig schlagenden Flügeln zum Fuchsbau aufbrach, um die Botschaft des Ankömmlings zu verkünden.

Drei Wochen später saß Hagrid vor seinem Haus auf der Bank und tätschelte Fang die Ohren. Dicke, runde Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

„Kann es immer noch nicht glauben", schniefte er dem Hund zu. Dann zog er ein handtuchgroßes Taschentuch aus der Hose und schnäuzte sich die Nase. „Unser Professor ..."

Fang jaulte wehmütig mit ihm mit.

„Ja, alter Knabe. Und Hermine … Die kleine Hermine ..."

Er war nicht allein mit seiner inneren Unruhe. Das ganze Schloss war in Aufruhr, bis tief hinein in den Verbotenen Wald, wo die Zentauren lebten.

Die Hauselfen hatten geholfen, alles auf Hochglanz zu polieren, um den neu gewählten Vertretern des Ministeriums, die im Laufe der Woche erwartet wurden, einen gebührenden Empfang zu bereiten.

Minerva McGonagall brauste geschäftig durch die Gänge. Vor der Großen Halle angekommen bog sie ab und setzte ihren Weg durch die Flügeltüren ins Freie fort.

„Hagrid!", rief sie, den ganzen Weg entlang, bis zu seiner Hütte.

„Hagrid!"

Endlich hörte er sie. „Ja, Professor?" Seine Augen waren ganz wässrig und rot.

„Da sind Sie ja!", keuchte McGonagall außer Atem. Sie blieb stehen und fasste sich ans Herz. „Ich habe schon überall nach Ihnen gesucht!"

„Verzeihung, Professor", murmelte Hagrid in seinen Bart hinein.

„Na, schon gut", antwortete sie knapp. „Haben Sie alles vorbereitet?"

„Natürlich", versicherte er. „Alles wie besprochen."

„Gut." Sie warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und rümpfte die Nase. Mit spitzem Zeigefinger deutete sie dann auf die Blume in seinem Knopfloch. „Damit sollten Sie vorsichtig sein. Die ist giftig."

„Hagrid rang die Hände. „Danke, Professor. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

Sie nickte. „Das hoffe ich. Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass er damit in Kontakt kommt."

Kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht, brauste sie auch schon wieder davon, in Richtung Schloss zurück.

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Na sowas, Fang! Kaum hat man so ein kleines Kerlchen in der Nähe, dreht sie fast durch ..." Erneut kamen ihm die Tränen. „Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich damals Harry zu seinen Verwandten gebracht hab. Da war sie genauso besorgt. Meinte wohl, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, auf ihn aufzupassen. Die wird sich noch was wundern. Nur weil sie jetzt die Schule leitet, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie alles auf den Kopf stellen kann."

Fang legte den Kopf schief und jaulte.

„Ganz recht, mein Junge. Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln."

Hermine konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Seit einer halben Stunde stand sie im Türrahmen und sah verträumt auf das Bild, das sich ihren Augen bot.

Ein friedlich schlafender Severus Snape lag auf dem Bett in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Daneben, eng an ihn geschmiegt, und durch den Körper seines Vaters geschützt, lag Sean. Dickes, schwarzes Haar zierte seinen Kopf. Sogar jetzt konnte man, wenn er einen ansah, die stechenden Augen erkennen, die denen seines Vaters sehr ähnlich waren.

Etwas wehmütig dachte sie an das letzte Jahr zurück. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie so glücklich sein würde. Nicht nach all den schrecklichen Dingen, die ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatten.

Der Umzug zurück in die Kerker hatte viele ihrer einstigen Gefühle wieder zum Leben erweckt. Und das, obwohl die Räumlichkeiten vergrößert und renoviert worden waren.

Beiden war die Entscheidung, McGonagall den Posten der Schulleiterin zu überlassen, nicht besonders leicht gefallen. Mit Rücksicht auf den gesundheitlichen Zustand von Severus jedoch, war es die vernünftigste Lösung gewesen. Er war noch immer dabei, sich von den Folgen der Schlangenbisse zu erholen, die Nagini ihm zugefügt hatte. Alleine die Fortschritte, die er seit Seans Geburt gemacht hatte, waren überwältigend. Vielleicht war die Tatsache, dass er jetzt Vater war, der richtige Anreiz für ihn, wieder vollends auf die Beine zu kommen.

Hermine konnte nur darüber mutmaßen und jeden Augenblick, den sie bis zu Schuljahresbeginn mit ihren beiden Männern gemeinsam hatte, genießen.

Immer wieder seufzte sie verträumt vor sich hin, bis sie ein Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren Gedanken riss. Leise löste sie sich von ihrem Platz los und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann eilte sie davon, um zu sehen, wer es diesmal war, der ihre Ruhe störte.

„Professor!", rief sie überrascht. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Miss Granger", antwortete McGonagall eifrig. „Aber … ist Severus wach?"

Etwas verlegen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, er schläft noch ..."

„Oh. Ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Na macht nichts, ich werde später noch einmal vorbei kommen. Er sollte zusehen, dass er sich erholt. Die letzten Monate ... um genau zu sein, die letzten Jahre … waren doch sehr hart für ihn. Außerdem wird die Zeit bis zum Anfang des Schuljahres schneller vergehen, als wir es für möglich halten, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte Hermine etwas unbeholfen zu. Vermutlich hatte sie immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Severus nicht genug Vertrauen entgegen gebracht hatte.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass Sie da waren."

McGonagall seufzte. „Danke. Und vielleicht könnten Sie ihm ausrichten, dass die Vertreter des Ministeriums bei ihrem Besuch vermutlich auch gleich die Räumlichkeiten besichtigen werden. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn er noch einmal einen Blick über sein Klassenzimmer schweifen lassen könnte. Sie wissen ja, der erste Eindruck vor der Eröffnung sollte perfekt sein."

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich, Professor. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Sehr schön. Werden Sie beim Festessen in der Großen Halle anwesend sein?"

Etwas überrumpelt stutzte sie. „Ich werde erst noch mit Severus darüber reden, aber nachdem das Ministerium jetzt neu besetzt ist, sehe ich auf die Schnelle keinen Grund, warum wir nicht dabei sein sollten."

„Gut, gut. Ich muss jetzt weiter. Vorhin hat doch tatsächlich einer der Helfer versucht, die Peitschende Weide mit Girlanden zu schmücken. Wer auch immer es war, liegt jetzt im Krankenflügel und es ist meine Pflicht, diesen Idioten darauf hinzuweisen, wie leichtsinnig das von ihm war."

Hermine lächelte verstohlen in sich hinein. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, dass McGonagall jetzt das Sagen hatte. Severus wäre ausgeflippt, wenn er von diesem Vorfall erfahren hätte. Überhaupt konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, davon gehört zu haben, dass Hogwarts während der Sommerferien jemals so betriebsam gewesen wäre.

Dieses Jahr aber schien alles anders zu sein. Das Schloss war nach der Schlacht wieder aufgebaut und alles an seinen ursprünglichen Platz gebracht worden. Ganze Seitengänge und Klassenzimmer, sogar ein Turm waren während des Kampfes in die Luft gesprengt worden.

Endlich war wieder alles so, wie es sein sollte. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ein Besuch des Ministeriums anstand, das sich vor der Wiedereröffnung von den Fortschritten des Aufbaus überzeugen wollte.

Im Gegensatz zu früher hoffte Hermine, dass es jetzt keine Gründe mehr gab, die es dem Ministerium erlaubten, das Heiratsgesetz aufrecht zu erhalten. Damit hatte der ganze Schlamassel zwischen ihr und Severus ursprünglich begonnen. Mit Voldemorts Tod und dem Untergang der Todesser jedoch sollten diese Maßnahmen überflüssig geworden sein.

Nachdem McGonagall sich verabschiedet hatte, entschied sie sich dafür, Severus noch ein Weilchen schlafen zu lassen. Voller Eifer machte sie sich auf, um die Sache mit seinem Klassenzimmer und den Vorratskammern selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie sich den Zugang zu seinen Vorräten wieder einmal heimlich erschleichen musste.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt sie hinaus auf den Gang. Sie war mit ihm verheiratet. Außerdem war sie die Mutter seines Kindes. Spielte es da noch eine Rolle, dass sie, genau wie damals, die Regeln brach?

Vermutlich nicht. Diese Zeiten hatte sie hinter sich gebracht.


	2. Die Eröffnungsfeier

Tear me apart - Teil 3

Kapitel 2

Die Eröffnungsfeier

„Zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig, vierundzwanzig ..."

Hermine zählte und zählte, bis sie nach der Siebenundsiebzigsten Umdrehung den Rührstab losließ und sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn wischte.

„Puh!", schnaufte sie angestrengt. Nach ihrer unfreiwilligen Pause als junge Mutter war es nicht so einfach, sich auf die Rezeptur zu konzentrieren, wie sie gedacht hätte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Herein", rief sie eifrig, ohne den Kessel vor sich aus den Augen zu lassen. Hoffentlich hatte Severus nichts von ihrem heimlichen Unterfangen bemerkt...

Schon trat ein junger Mann mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren in das Labor.

„Hermine?"

Sie hob den Blick. „Harry!"

Mit strahlendem Gesicht rannte sie auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Was tust du hier?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, euch besuchen natürlich."

Sie hob die Braue. „Tatsächlich? Mitten unter der Woche?"

„Schön, ich kann ja wieder gehen ..."

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Unsinn. Meine Türen stehen dir immer offen."

„Wo ist Snape - Severus? Ich habe etwas klappern gehört und gedacht, dass ich ihn hier antreffen würde."

„Er ist bei Sean."

„Ah, verstehe. Und was tust du hier?"

Sie blinzelte ihn verlegen an. „Ich dachte, ich mach mich mal nützlich. McGonagall meinte, dass Severus vor der Eröffnung noch mal seine Räumlichkeiten überprüfen sollte ..."

„Und da du zufällig gerade Zeit hast, wolltest du das für ihn übernehmen." Er seufzte und Hermine nickte. „Vermutlich wird er darüber nicht gerade glücklich sein, oder? Das Labor ist sein Heiligtum. Ganz zu schweigen von der Vorratskammer."

Langsam kehrte das Schuldbewusstsein in Hermine zurück. „Vielleicht, Harry. Doch ehrlich gesagt, habe ich schon eine ganze Weile mit dem Gedanken gespielt, irgendetwas zu tun. Verstehst du? Ich meine, ich liebe Sean, aber trotzdem hätte ich schon gerne meinen Abschluss fertig gemacht."

„Das kannst du doch immer noch, wenn der kleine Mann etwas älter ist."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was plötzlich in mich gefahren ist. Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht damit anfange, denke ich, wird es später auch nichts mehr. Nach einer längeren Pause wieder rein zu kommen und mit dem Lernen anzufangen ist gar nicht so leicht."

„Und das sagst ausgerechnet du? Du warst die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat."

„Übertreib nicht."

Er grinste schelmisch. „Tue ich nicht. Okay, vielleicht die beste Schülerin in den letzten hundert Jahren. Aber das ist doch auch schon was ..."

Sie schnaubte. „Bist du deswegen hier? Um dich über mich lustig zu machen?"

Schnell setzte er seinen treuen Hundeblick auf. „Tut mir leid, es war nicht so gemeint."

„Hmmm."

Harry drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und Hermine beschlich das eigenartige Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte sie ernst.

Er nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. „Genau genommen wollte ich Severus sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass mein Vater so ungerecht zu ihm war. Ich dachte all die Jahre immer, er wäre selbst Schuld daran gewesen. Doch dann musste ich einsehen, dass ich mich getäuscht habe."

„Das weiß er, Harry."

„Trotzdem. Ich habe das eigenartige Gefühl, dass ich mit ihm darüber reden sollte."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, ihn daran zu erinnern?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du, Harry, nachdem ihr es geschafft habt, einigermaßen miteinander auszukommen, solltest du die Sache vielleicht erst einmal ruhen lassen."

„Vielleicht."

Sie nickte. „Ganz sicher sogar. Gib ihm Zeit, sich erst einmal wieder an den Alltag zu gewöhnen. Außerdem denke ich, dass es nicht gerade förderlich für seine Gesundheit ist, wenn er sich jetzt darüber aufregt."

Er hob fragend die Brauen an. „Und was ist mit dir? Meinst du, er wird sich weniger aufregen, wenn du in seinem Labor herumschnüffelst?"

„Hey! Vielleicht hast du vergessen, dass wir verheiratet sind und da ist es meine Pflicht, ihm unter die Arme zu greifen."

„Oder ihm die Arbeit abzunehmen."

„Genau. Wo wir gerade dabei sind … Ich muss mich um diesen Trank kümmern, bevor etwas damit schief läuft und er wirklich einen Grund hat, um sauer zu sein. Wir sehen uns bei der Eröffnungsfeier, Harry."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Schon verstanden. Du willst, dass ich gehe."

Hermine lächelte und machte einen Satz auf ihn zu, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen. „Wir sehen uns! Versprochen Harry. Und grüß Ginny und Ron von mir."

Er legte die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. „Werd ich machen. Aber bevor ich gehe, sollte ich Neville besuchen. Er liegt mal wieder im Krankenflügel."

Überrascht machte sie sich von ihm los. „Sag bloß! Ist er es etwa gewesen, der versucht hat, die Peitschende Weide zu schmücken?"

Er nickte. „McGonagall ist vorhin total aus dem Häuschen gewesen, als ich ihr begegnet bin. Bis zum Fest sollte er allerdings wieder fit sein."

„Hoffentlich. Ich will schließlich nicht alleine da stehen, während du mit Ginny auf Sean aufpasst."

„Das wirst du nicht. Er wird mit Luna dort sein und Ron kommt auch."

„Wen bringt er denn mit?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

„Wenn du es sagst."

„Vertrau mir. Das wird dich umhauen!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt muss ich aber los, bevor ich McGonagall noch mal über den Weg laufe. Sie war voll in ihrem Element und hätte mich am liebsten eingespannt."

„Das wundert mich nicht. Seit Sean geboren ist, versucht sie unermüdlich, das Schloss kindersicher zu machen. Die ganze Belegschaft ist nur noch am Stöhnen."

Harry schmunzelte. „Wer hätte das gedacht! So langsam habe ich das Gefühl, es weht ein neuer Wind in Hogwarts."

„Allerdings. Eine scharfe Brise Gryffindor."

xxx

„Bist du fertig, Severus?"

Ein tiefes Brummen kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und Hermine lugte neugierig um die Ecke.

„Wie lange willst du noch da stehen und die Tür zu Seans Zimmer anstarren?"

„So lange, bis Potter und Miss Weasley aufgeben."

Hermine lachte auf. „Vergiss es! Das wird nicht passieren. Sie haben ihn schon im Griff, Severus. Glaube mir."

Sie eilte auf ihn zu, löste liebevoll seine vor der Brust ineinander verschränkten Arme und hängte sich bei ihm ein.

„Komm schon, das Fest beginnt."

Erst jetzt schien er aufzuwachen und nahm sie bei den Schultern, um sie zu betrachten.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus."

Hermine nickte anerkennend. „Danke. Das gebe ich gern zurück."

Severus nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und sah sie eindringlich an. „Bist du sicher, dass du da hingehen willst? Ich meine, wir könnten die Feierlichkeiten auch ausfallen lassen. Ich mache mir ohnehin nichts daraus."

Sie blinzelte. „Bitte versuch nicht, dich jetzt raus zu reden. Ich kann spüren, dass du total nervös bist, weil du dir Sorgen um Sean machst."

„Wenigstens auf das Essen sollten wir verzichten. Wir können genauso gut was aufs Zimmer kommen lassen ..."

„Unsinn. Es tut uns gut, mal was anderes als nur die Mauern des Kerkers zu sehen. Selbst jetzt, wo alles renoviert ist, kann es nicht schaden, mal raus zu kommen. Und wir sind ja in der Nähe."

„Trotzdem fühle ich mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ihn ausgerechnet bei den beiden zu lassen."

„Sie sind seine Paten. Und sie werden ihre Sache gut machen."

„Aber keiner von ihnen hat Erfahrung mit Kindern, wenn du ehrlich bist."

„Da würde ich mir bei Ginny keine Sorgen machen. Sie hat eine so riesige Verwandtschaft, dass bestimmt immer irgendwo jemand ein Baby zu hüten hat."

„Hmmm."

Unweigerlich musste sie lächeln. Dann schlang sie die Arme um seine Hüften und drückte sich an ihn. „Je eher wir weg sind, umso eher sind wir wieder zurück. Versprochen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, schob sie ihn dann in Richtung Tür davon.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Minerva so einen großen Wert auf meine Anwesenheit legt, wenn Potter sich davor drücken darf", grummelte er weiter.

Hermine seufzte. „Harry wird Auror, Severus. Du hingegen wirst wieder unterrichten und bist somit weiterhin ein Teil dieser Schule. Denkst du nicht, es wirft ein komisches Bild auf dich, wenn du den Feierlichkeiten fern bleibst?"

Endlich hatten sie die Tür erreicht und Hermine schaffte es, ihn nach draußen zu bugsieren, da überkam sie selbst ein eigenartiges Gefühl, bei dem Gedanken, den Kleinen alleine zu lassen. Sie hielt inne und seufzte. „Es ist nur ein Abend, Severus."

Er schnaubte und Hermine rempelte ihn spielerisch an, woraufhin er ihr einen seiner üblichen Blicke mit hochgezogener Braue entgegen warf, denen sie hoffnungslos erlegen war.

„Komm schon", drängte sie sanft.

Endlich tauchte der Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht auf.

„Dir zuliebe."

„Ich weiß."

Arm in Arm schlenderten sie durch die Gänge und erreichten die große Halle.

Severus hielt vor den mächtigen Flügeltüren inne und richtete sich auf. Dann sah er stolz auf seine junge Frau in ihrem bezaubernden Kleid hinunter.

„Bereit?"

Hermine nickte ihm zu und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, wurde sie etwas ruhiger. Immerhin war es der erste offizielle Anlass, zu dem sie an seiner Seite geladen war. Und das war ohne Zweifel etwas Besonderes für sie.

„Bereit."

Er nickte. Dann öffneten sich die Türen und sie traten ein.

xxx

Der Lärmpegel und das Gedränge in der Halle waren unglaublich und Hermine verstand endlich, warum Harry so wild darauf gewesen war, gemeinsam mit Ginny auf Sean aufzupassen, anstatt sich hier auf die Füße treten zu lassen und Gott und der Welt die Hände zu schütteln.

Alle namhaften Zauberer und Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums schienen anwesend zu sein. Dazu die Veteranen des Phönix-Ordens, etliche Vertreter anderer Schulen, zwei Reporter und Fotografen des Tagespropheten, sowie eine Unmenge an Zauberern, die Hermine unbekannt waren.

Sprachlos klammerte sie sich an den Arm ihres Mannes und versuchte einen Überblick über die gut gefüllte Halle zu gewinnen.

Severus neben ihr schien gefasst zu sein. Wie gewöhnlich ließ er auf seinem Gesicht keine Regung erkennen. Hermine aber wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich in der Masse der Menschen unwohl fühlte.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als Minerva McGonagall auf sie zusteuerte.

„Miss Granger. Severus. Ein Glück, dass ihr gekommen seid. Das ganze Land scheint auf den Beinen zu sein, um Hogwarts Respekt zu zollen."

Snape setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Wenn ich mir das Publikum so ansehe, habe ich eher den Eindruck, sie sind gekommen, um sich wichtig zu machen."

Minervas faltiger Mund kräuselte sich. „Severus, bitte. Nicht heute."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer diese ganzen reichen Säcke auf die Gästeliste gesetzt hat?"

Sie rückte ihren Hut zurecht. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass du so sprichst. Die Finanzen von Hogwarts haben durch den Wiederaufbau stark gelitten, Severus."

„Und jetzt?", fragte er scharf. „Kaum sind wir Voldemort los, sollen wir uns kaufen lassen?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich fürchte, mir sind leider die Hände gebunden. Wenn wir die Schule weiterhin finanzieren wollen, müssen wir zu drastischen Mitteln greifen. Außerdem hat das Ministerium auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, wie du weißt."

„Natürlich!", stieß er voller Sarkasmus und zugleich mit den Augen rollend aus.

McGonagall aber ging nicht darauf ein und wirbelte herum, bereit, sie alleine zu lassen.

„Nun denn, ich wünsche euch einen vergnüglichen Abend. Ich muss mich jetzt um die Gäste aus Beauxbatons kümmern. Madame Maxime ist auch gekommen und Hagrid wirkte etwas zerstreut, als er davon erfahren hat, dass sie eingeladen war. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass er bei den Vorbereitungen keine allzu große Hilfe war ..."

„Einen Moment noch, Minerva", zischte Snape streng.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Wozu so ein großer Auflauf, wenn wir pleite sind? Man könnte glatt meinen, Albus würde das Fest schmeißen."

Ihre Augen verhießen nichts Gutes, als sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Snape aber erlöste sie von ihrem sorgenvollen Blick und fuhr fort.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Er ist hier, oder?"

Sie nickte kaum merklich und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zurück und entblößten die Zähne.

„Wie viele Sponsoren gehen auf sein Konto, Minerva? Und warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Wut in der Stimme.

McGonagall aber streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie beschwichtigend auf seinen Arm. „Tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir beibringen sollte. Albus hat immer noch Macht und Einfluss. Angeblich hat er sich beim Ministerium gemeldet und mischt jetzt dort mit. Kingsley selbst hat mir etwas über seinen Verbleib verraten und mich gebeten, ihn einzuladen, um mit den alten Fehden an der Schule Schluss zu machen."

Er kniff die Brauen zusammen und eine dunkle Furche tauchte in ihrer Mitte auf. „Schön. Wenn der Minister spricht, können wir nichts dagegen tun. Das war schon immer so, nicht wahr? Vielleicht sollten wir uns heute Abend alle noch einmal tüchtig auf die Kosten der Geldgeber satt essen. Wer weiß schon, was nächste Woche auf dem Speiseplan steht."

Hermine starrte verwirrt zwischen ihm und McGonagall umher und wusste einfach nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, dass jetzt alles anders war, als sie ahnen konnte.

Snape räusperte sich. „Geh jetzt, Minerva. Deine Gäste warten."

Dann war die Schulleiterin auch schon verschwunden.

Hermine blickte ihr verdutzt nach, bis sie sie in der Menge aus den Augen verlor.

„Was war das denn eben?", fragte sie zu ihm hinauf blinzelnd.

Severus betrachtete sie eingehend. „Es sieht so aus, als würden wir vor dem finanziellen Ruin stehen, Hermine." Nachdenklich presste er die Kiefer aufeinander. „Ich wusste, dass das neue Schuljahr eine Hängepartie werden würde. Dass es jedoch so schlecht um Hogwarts steht, konnte ich nicht ahnen."

Hermine grub ihre Finger in seinen Arm. „Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

Er hob eine seiner Brauen und starrte beinahe sanftmütig auf sie hinab.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Die Aufregung wäre nicht gut fürs Baby gewesen. Aber so langsam denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken."

Sie schluckte. „Das ist ja furchtbar."

„In der Tat."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, versteifte er sich und reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. Hermine folgte seinem Blick, um den Grund für seine plötzliche Reserviertheit zu erfahren.

Lucius.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie den einarmigen Mann mit den blonden Haaren vor sich sah, der von seiner wunderschönen Frau begleitet wurde.

Von all den Anwesenden schien er die mitunter größten Veränderungen durchgemacht zu haben, dennoch wirkte er so, als würde sein einst so berüchtigter Stolz langsam in ihn zurückkehren.

„Narcissa", grüßte Severus knapp. „Lucius."

Hermine wusste, dass sie aus alter Gewohnheit so aufeinander reagierten. Dennoch fühlte es sich seltsam an, dass sie so steif wirkten, wo doch der Krieg vorüber war.

Narcissa lächelte und Hermine spürte einen Stich in ihrer Seite, als sie sich zu Severus hoch streckte und ihn auf die Wange küsste.

Es hatte nichts Verwerfliches an sich, schließlich waren sie so etwas wie Freunde. Die Schönheit und das galante Auftreten der Frau jedoch gaben Hermine das Gefühl, selbst nie diese Klasse zu erreichen, die Narcissas Ruf alle Ehre machte.

Schnell löste sie sich wieder von ihm los.

„Miss Granger. Wie bezaubernd Sie aussehen. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass unser guter Severus schwach geworden ist."

Hermine errötete und setzte ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf.

Snape aber rollte gelangweilt mit den Augen, noch ehe irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte.

„Das ist jetzt wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt für Smalltalk, findest du nicht, Narcissa?"

Sie funkelte ihn amüsiert an. „Wie du meinst, Severus. Lass die Show beginnen." Würdevoll trat sie einen Schritt zurück und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Also, was hast du für Neuigkeiten?"

Hermine hörte nur noch halbherzig zu. Sie kam sich mit einem Mal überflüssig in der Runde vor und blickte sich nach jemandem um, der sie von diesem Gefühl erlösen konnte. Da sah sie plötzlich Ron, der sich mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand zu ihr durchkämpfte. Beschwingt kam sie ihm entgegen.

„Ron!"

„Hi, Mione!"

Sie drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich. Dann blickte sie an ihm hinab. „Du siehst gut aus!"

Er lächelte beschämt. „Danke. Du auch."

„Mit wem bist du hier? Harry wollte mir nichts verraten."

„Ah. Hat er doch dicht gehalten."

Sie nickte. „Allerdings. Er meinte, es wäre eine Überraschung."

Ron grinste breit. „Ich bin mit Gabrielle hier."

Hermine riss fragend die Augen auf. „Mit Fleurs kleiner Schwester?"

Er nickte und gab Entwarnung. „Als Aufpasser natürlich. Was dachtest du denn? Sie ist ungefähr zwölf oder so. Jedenfalls ist sie über die Ferien kurzerhand mit in den Fuchsbau gekommen und da sie Hogwarts wiedersehen wollte, hat sie alle überredet, mich auf die Feier zu begleiten." Seine Augen blitzen geschäftig auf. „Wo wir schon dabei sind, ich muss zurück. Fleur reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ihr was zustößt."

„Verstehe, wo steckt sie überhaupt? Ich muss sie sehen!"

Er deutete mit dem Kopf in die Ferne. „Bei Luna und Neville. Wir haben ein etwas ruhigeres Plätzchen in der Ecke dort hinten ergattert, wo uns nicht gleich jeder auf die Füße tritt. Ich wollte uns nur was zu Trinken besorgen. Sie wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Kommst du mit?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Das klingt großartig, Ron. Mir wird es hier ohnehin zu voll." Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Severus noch immer in sein Gespräch mit den Malfoys vertieft war, machten sie sich auf und bahnten sich gemeinsam einen Weg durch die Menge. Als sie endlich angekommen waren, waren Rons Gläser nur noch bis zur Hälfe gefüllt.

„Hey!", rief er strahlend. „Seht mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe."

Während Hermine Fleurs kleine Schwester in die Arme schloss und aufgeregt Luna und Neville begrüßte, wendete Ron sich wie ein großer und überaus fürsorglicher Bruder seinem Schützling zu.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich wurde mindestens von drei Leuten angerempelt, die es auf meine Gläser abgesehen hatten."

„Das macht doch nichts", kommentierte sie knapp. Vermutlich hatte sie schon genug davon, ständig unter Beobachtung zu stehen. „Ermine! Wie geht es dir?"

„Bestens, danke. Wie waren die Ferien im Fuchsbau?"

„Molly und Arthur sind großartig. Aber das weißt du ja ..."

Nach und nach taute Hermine endlich auf. Die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde tat ihr gut und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt so unbefangen mit ihnen zusammen gewesen war, denn so sehr sie das Leben als Frau an der Seite von Severus genoss, so wurde ihr auch wieder bewusst, wie sie es vermisst hatte, von ihren Freunden umringt zu sein und über Gott und die Welt zu plaudern.

Immer wieder sah sie sich nach ihrem Mann um, der genauso wie früher keine Regung auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, obwohl sie nur zu gut wusste, dass seine Blicke aufmerksam die Halle scannten. Am meisten Beachtung schien er dabei einer Figur mit langem Bart und einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu schenken, die sich angeregt mit dem neuen Zaubereiminister unterhielt.

Erst dann, als McGonagalls Stimme magisch verstärkt durch die Halle dröhnte, richteten sich aller Augen auf sie.

Während die Schulleiterin ihr Glas erhob und ihre Rede hielt, begnügte sich Hermine damit, Severus zu beobachten, der wie angewurzelt mit den Malfoys in der Nähe der Flügeltüren stand.

Verträumt zog sie sich etwas zurück, lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand und lauschte den Worten McGonagalls, da spürte sie, dass plötzlich jemand hinter ihr stand und unsanft nach ihrem Ellenbogen griff.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und erstarrte, als sie in das Gesicht von Cormac McLaggen blickte.

„Cormac!"

„Granger."

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen legte sich über seine Lippen, ohne dass er Anstalten machte, von ihr abzulassen.

Hermine fröstelte. Wenn Cormac irgendwo auftauchte, konnte es nur unangenehm werden.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie forsch.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Warum so unfreundlich?"

Hermine zog an ihrem Arm und riss sich von ihm los. Cormac aber packte flink ihr Handgelenk und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken.

Hermine blieb fast die Luft weg. „Du hast Glück, dass wir nicht allein sind, Cormac", zischte sie drohend. „Nach unserer letzten Begegnung hätte ich Lust, dir eine zu scheuern!"

Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Wirklich? Wie ich sehe, bist du immer noch schwer zu zähmen, Granger. Aber das wird sich schon noch legen."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie wusste, dass die Umstehenden zu sehr mit der Rede der Schulleiterin beschäftigt waren, um sie oder Cormac in der Abgeschiedenheit zu bemerken. Selbst ihre Freunde, die nur wenige Meter vor ihr standen, hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf McGonagall gelenkt. Außerdem hatte sie ohnehin keine Lust auf eine Szene vor versammelter Mannschaft.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie so ruhig, wie sie nur konnte.

Er beugte sich näher an ihr Ohr. „An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig, Granger. Du weißt, dass ich bereit bin, mir das zu holen, was ich will."

Ohne Vorwarnung verstärkte er den Griff an ihrem Handgelenk und presst sie zu sich an seinen Körper.

Hermine riss überrascht die Augen auf, als sich seine harte Männlichkeit gegen ihre Rückseite drückte.

„Du bist verrückt!"

Er grinste. „Nicht so laut. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns jemand hört."

Langsam hob er seine andere Hand und ließ sie über ihre Hüften gleiten. „Es ist schon faszinierend, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass sie damals meinen Antrag abgelehnt haben."

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte sie verstört. Die Situation behagte ihr keineswegs.

„Das Heiratsgesetz, Hermine. Ich war dabei, als es verabschiedet wurde und hatte mich an Ort und Stelle für dich beworben. Doch ich war wohl zu jung, um alle Kriterien zu erfüllen."

„Was?", stieß sie ungläubig aus. „Das ist unmöglich!"

„Tatsächlich?", flüsterte er herausfordernd in ihr Ohr. „Ich war nicht zufällig im Schloss, als ich dir über den Weg gelaufen bin."

In Hermine überschlug sich alles, als sie sich die unerwartete Begegnung mit ihm ins Gedächtnis rief. „Du lügst! Du sagtest, du wärst für das Ministerium in Hogwarts."

„Richtig. Ich sollte überprüfen, ob du den Vertrag einhältst."

Ihr Atem ging mit einem Mal sehr unruhig. „Du widerliche, schleimige Kreatur!", presste sie mühsam hervor. „Wie kannst du es wagen, das zu behaupten?"

Noch ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, spürte sie, dass er ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne klemmte und darauf herum lutschte.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine rein gehauen, doch er hatte sie zu gut im Griff.

„Ich mag es, wenn du so störrisch bist, Granger. Aber es wird dir nicht helfen. Und diesmal wird dir auch dein Mann nicht helfen können."

„Lass mich zufrieden, Cormac", schnaubte sie wütend und mit aller Kraft, die sie in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte. „Sofort!"

Endlich löste er seine Hände von ihr los. Doch wohl eher, weil sich die Rede der Schulleiterin dem Ende näherte und die Gäste zu Klatschen anfingen.

„Schön, wie du meinst", sagte er arrogant und wich langsam von ihr zurück. „Wir sehen uns, Granger."

Die Halle brach in tobenden Applaus aus. Pfiffe und Jubelschreie durchdrangen die aufgeheizte Atmosphäre. Für Hermine aber gab es keinen Grund zum Feiern. Sie schlang die Arme um den Körper und drückte sich mit Tränen in den Augen an die Wand, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand sie bemerken würde.


	3. Gesetzesänderungen

Tear me apart – Teil 3

Kapitel 3

Gesetzesänderungen

Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Hermine, dass sie den Vorfall für sich behalten musste. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als das zu verschweigen, was Cormac getan hatte, wenn sie Severus nicht unnötig in Aufregung versetzen wollte. Er hatte es schon schwer genug, damit klarzukommen, aufgrund seiner Verletzungen nicht mehr ganz so fit zu sein wie früher. Hinzu kam noch die finanzielle Sorge um Hogwarts und wie es dort auf längere Sicht betrachtet weitergehen würde.

Im Anschluss an McGonagalls Rede sammelte sie all ihre Kraft und verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden, um an die Seite ihres Mannes zurückzukehren. Dann war es auch schon an der Zeit, zu den Tischen zu gehen und mit dem Dinner zu beginnen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus sanft, nachdem sie an seiner Seite Platz genommen hatte.

Hermine nickte und wagte es kaum, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Nicht sonderlich überzeugt hob er seine Brauen und betrachtete sie eingehender.

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es geht mir gut, Severus. Ich bin nur erschöpft, das ist alles. Es ist anstrengender, sich mit so vielen Leuten zu unterhalten, als ich es in Erinnerung habe."

Er brummte und griff unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand. „Du wirst mir sagen, wenn du dich nicht wohlfühlst, verstanden?"

Sie wusste, dass er es gut meinte, doch er sah sie so eindringlich an, dass Hermine am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Vollkommen überrumpelt nickte sie. Dann drückte sie seine Hand und sah ihn mit dem letzten Rest ihrer Selbstbeherrschung an.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin nur etwas müde."

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd zog er die Brauen zusammen und machte auch sonst ein finsteres Gesicht, als er den Blick abwendete und durch die Halle schweifen ließ. Dann, ganz plötzlich, blitzten seine Augen auf. „Da hinten sitzt McLaggen."

Hermine erstarrte, traute sich aber nicht, in die angedeutete Richtung zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass Severus die Fähigkeit besaß, die Ausdrücke von Menschen zu analysieren, wie kaum ein anderer.

„Das ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht", murmelte er mit zusammengepressten Kiefern. „Ausgerechnet den mussten sie schicken. Ist das zu fassen?"

Wütend schnaubte er vor sich hin und Hermine drückte noch einmal seine Hand. „Bitte reg dich nicht auf, Severus. Er ist ein Idiot! Das war er doch schon immer ..."

„Denkst du, das wüsste ich nicht? Er hat dich geküsst, Hermine. Und das nur, um mir eins auszuwischen, weil ich ihn dafür zum Nachsitzen verdonnert habe, als er sich während der Weihnachtsparty in deinem sechsten Schuljahr auf meinen Schuhen erbrochen hat."

Ihr schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Inzwischen hatte Cormac sogar weit mehr als nur einen Kuss zu verantworten, um sich zu rächen...

„Severus, du weißt, dass es unbedeutend war. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass es dich nicht interessiert hat …" Sie stockte. Endlich schien sie zu begreifen, was dahinter steckte. „Du hast gelogen? Ist es das? Warum hast du das getan?"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Was denkst du? Es hat mir nicht gefallen, dass er sich an dich rangemacht hat."

„Aber du konntest es nicht zugeben", schloss sie für ihn.

Er seufzte und sah sie an. In seinem Blick war deutlich zu erkennen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, es vor ihr geheimgehalten zu haben. „Du hast recht. Ich konnte es nicht. Und es tut mir leid. Die Umstände damals waren für uns beide nicht leicht, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Innerlich aufgewühlt war sie erneut den Tränen nahe und wendete den Blick ab, damit niemand es sehen konnte. So hatte sie sich den Neubeginn an Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt.

Als dann zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Malfoys neben ihnen Platz nahmen, schien das Chaos perfekt und Hermine nahm sich felsenfest vor, demjenigen die Gurgel umzudrehen, der für die Tischordnung verantwortlich war.

Narcissa mochte zwar eine gewisse Grazie ihr Eigen nennen, dennoch wusste Hermine eine ganze Weile nicht, was sie von ihr halten sollte. Das beunruhigende Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend wurde auch nicht dadurch besser, dass die blonde Frau immer wieder versuchte, Hermine in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Doch glücklicherweise übernahm Severus die meiste Zeit die Führung und so blieb ihr ein größeres Debakel erspart.

„Ihr solltet uns unbedingt auf Malfoy Manor besuchen, Severus", schlug sie mit funkelnden Augen vor. „Seit die Renovierungsarbeiten abgeschlossen sind, ist das Haus kaum wiederzuerkennen."

Severus nickte knapp, ohne sich darauf einzulassen. Hermine aber schluckte. Auf ihrem Nacken sträubten sich die Härchen. Sie wusste genau, dass Voldemort dort sein Hauptquartier gehabt hatte und es einer der Orte gewesen war, an denen er Severus beinahe zu Tode gefoltert hatte. Und das mehrmals.

„Keine Sorge. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sich unwohl dabei fühlen, Miss Granger. Doch auch ich habe unangenehme Erfahrungen hinter mir, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Severus selbst kann es Ihnen bezeugen."

Sie nickte befangen, sagte aber nichts dazu und Narcissa wandte sich wieder an Severus. „Du wirst staunen, mein Lieber. Von den alten Räumlichkeiten ist nicht mehr viel geblieben. Wir haben den Salon vergrößert und eine neue Bar eingerichtet."

Er legte anerkennend den Kopf schief und selbst Hermine fiel es schwer, zu erkennen, ob er es aufrichtig meinte oder es nur tat, damit sie endlich aufgab. „Ich vertraue auf deinen guten Geschmack, Narcissa. Sobald es sich einrichten lässt, werden wir sehen, was wir tun können."

Schon bald hatte Hermine genug davon, dem prahlerischen Gerede zuzuhören. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar überflüssig neben ihren Tischnachbarn. Außerdem hatte sie es satt, von Dumbledore belächelt zu werden, der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß und mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht in die Runde blickte, fast so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Erwartete er etwa, dass ihm alles vergeben wurde, was er Severus angetan hatte? Und wieso konnte Severus dabei nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Nun, Miss Granger", begann Narcissa erneut, „Sie müssen uns unbedingt erzählen, wie Sie es geschafft haben, unseren guten Severus um den Finger zu wickeln. Glauben Sie mir, einige haben es versucht. Doch irgendwie hat er es erfolgreich geschafft, alle abzuwimmeln."

Severus richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und zog dabei bedrohlich die Mundwinkel zurück. „Ich denke, das reicht, Narcissa."

Sie nickte ihm beschwichtigend zu. „Keine Sorge, mein Lieber. Ich bin hier, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Das heißt, ich habe ganz sicher nicht vor, euch in die Quere zu kommen. Im Gegenteil. Nach der ganzen Aufregung in den letzten Monaten ist es wichtig, die Allianzen neu festzustecken."

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hatte nichts anderes von eurer Anwesenheit erwartet."

Mr. Malfoy aber schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Immer diese Vorurteile, Severus. Kannst du denn nie damit aufhören?"

Er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Man lernt dazu, Lucius."

„In der Tat." Er straffte seine Mundwinkel und seufzte theatralisch. „Weißt du, Narcissa und ich waren bereit, eine großzügige Summe für den Erhalt der Schule zu spenden ..."

Severus schnaubte unzufrieden, als er das hörte. „Natürlich habt ihr das. Es ist nicht nötig, es noch einmal zu erwähnen."

„Gut", gab er mit gesenkter Stimme zurück. „Dann weißt du sicher auch, dass diese Maßnahme mir neue Kontakte im Ministerium verschafft hat. Unter anderem könnte dich interessieren, dass es veränderte Bedingungen in Bezug auf die Verwendung der Spendengelder gibt."

Mit erhobener Braue sah er seinen Freund an. „Woher sollte ich davon wissen, Lucius? Wie dir bekannt ist, obliegt mir nicht länger die Leitung der Schule."

Der blonde Mann reckte steif das Kinn in die Höhe. „Vorsicht, Severus. Ich bin nicht dein Feind. Ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, entgegnete aber nichts darauf und so fuhr er fort.

„Was ich dir zu sagen habe, obliegt strengster Geheimhaltung. Wenn herauskommt, dass ich den Mund aufgemacht habe, werden sie mir mein Haus unter dem Hintern wegreißen. Also würde ich es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du den Mund hältst. Dasselbe gilt für deine Frau."

Severus legte abschätzig den Kopf schief. „Wenn das so ist, solltest du uns nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, bevor wir noch zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen. Sag, was du zu sagen hast, Lucius. Ich versichere dir, dass Hermine vertrauenswürdig ist."

Malfoy nickte. „Schön. Du weißt, was vor gut einem Jahr geschehen ist, als das Ministerium neue Gesetze verabschiedet hat?"

Hermine hielt vor Aufregung den Atem an, während sie dem Gespräch lauschte. Immer wieder hatte sie einen vorsichtigen Blick mit Severus gewechselt. Doch jetzt schien er so sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Lucius zu schenken, dass er sie nicht weiter beachtete.

„Als könnte ich das je vergessen", spuckte er ironisch aus.

Lucius nickte. „Das, was damals geschehen ist, war erst der Anfang, mein Freund. Sieh dich vor. Und ich meine es ernst."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Snape mit fest zusammen gepressten Kiefern.

„Das soll heißen, dass es in Kürze Veränderungen geben wird."

Gebannt wartete Hermine darauf, was Lucius damit sagen wollte und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da funkelte er seinen Freund an.

„Das Ministerium plant, die Ehegesetze für ungültig zu erklären und die Ehen notfalls zu annullieren. Außerdem soll überprüft werden, ob es in einzelnen Fällen zu einer Zwangsverehelichung gekommen ist."

Snapes Gesicht wurde bleich und seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch neben Hermines lag, zitterte vor Anspannung. „Aber natürlich ist es das! Dieses Gesetz hätte niemals verabschiedet werden dürfen."

Sie riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Und was genau haben wir jetzt zu erwarten, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius ließ seinen Blick in ihre Richtung gleiten. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Aber wie es aussieht, scheinen Sie und Severus in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte es zu einer Untersuchung kommen."

„Was?", fragte sie panisch. „Einer Untersuchung? Wozu?"

„Wenn sich herausstellt, dass es während eurer Ehe zu Ungereimtheiten gekommen ist, wird es euch nicht länger erlaubt sein, an Hogwarts zu bleiben. Du könntest deinen Job verlieren, Severus. Und da Miss Granger ihre Ausbildung nicht abgeschlossen hat, weißt du, was das zu bedeuten hat. Was die Ehe angeht, gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass sie euch zwingen werden, sie zu lösen. Das wäre in eurem Fall schlichtweg irrsinnig, denn ihr könntet im Anschluss jederzeit legal heiraten ... Es klingt absurd, aber so ist es nun mal. Leider wird eure Situation nun dadurch erschwert, dass du, Severus, deine Frau an Hogwarts unterrichtet hast. Nach dem neuesten Stand der Dinge ist das ein schweres Vergehen gegen das bereits bestehende Recht, das vom Zaubereiministerium im Zuge der Heiratsgesetze unter den Tisch gekehrt wurde. Ihre Aufhebung jedoch würde alles infrage stellen."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, lehnte Snape sich nach vorn, um seinem Freund direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeugte deutlich von seiner Wut. „Was soll das, Lucius? Bist du hier, um mir irgendwas anzuhängen?"

Hermine spürte, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Niemand schien sie mehr zu beachten. Selbst Narcissa hatte es aufgegeben, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Und Severus – der war wieder mal in seinem Element. Er schien gefangen zwischen unbändiger Wut und bemerkenswerter Selbstbeherrschung. Sie starrte zwischen den beiden Männern umher, die wirkten, als würden sie jeden Moment aufeinander losgehen und wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Irgendwo tief in ihrem Inneren aber hoffte sie darauf, dass alles nur ein übler Scherz war. Doch der Spuk ging weiter.

Malfoy hob beschwichtigend seine verbliebene Hand in die Höhe. „Ich bin nur der Überbringer der Botschaft, Severus. Einer bis jetzt streng geheimen Botschaft, wenn du verstehst." Er machte ein für seine Verhältnisse besorgtes Gesicht und Hermine hatte zum ersten Mal überhaupt das Gefühl, dass es ihm ernst war. „Du weißt, ich stehe mehrfach in deiner Schuld. Und daher sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, dich zu warnen. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Doch lass dir noch eins gesagt sein, Severus. Wenn der schlimmste Fall eintreten sollte, wenn sie dich beispielsweise verdächtigen, ein Verhältnis mit ihr gehabt zu haben, noch bevor ihr vermählt wurdet, könnten sie dich einsperren. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Gerüchte kursieren. Es gibt Zweifler, die mit aller Macht belegen wollen, dass ihr euch schon länger nahe gewesen seid."

„Was?", stieß Hermine ungläubig aus. „Das ist absurd!"

Sie konnte spüren, dass Severus Mühe hatte, auf seinem Platz zu bleiben. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Anspannung und sogar auf Narcissas Gesicht tauchten Sorgenfalten auf. Malfoy aber fuhr fort.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie nichts finden werden, was diese Theorien untermauert und Miss Granger tatsächlich so ein Wunderkind ist, wie alle Welt immer behauptet hat, denn jeder Hinweis auf gefälschte Testergebnisse oder Noten wäre fatal für euch."

Einer Ohnmacht nahe ließ Hermine auf sich einwirken, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Im besten Fall könnte Severus seine Stellung verlieren und sie würden mehr oder weniger auf der Straße sitzen, wenn man Spinner's End unberücksichtigt ließ. Weitaus schockierender aber war die Vorstellung, dass er nach Askaban gehen könnte. Und das alles nur, weil er versucht hatte, sie durch diese Heirat vor Voldemort und seinem Gefolge zu retten.

Während sie sich hilflos umsah, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf zwei Männer. Der eine war jung und trug ein arrogantes Grinsen vor sich her. Der andere war alt und hatte einen langen Bart.

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass wenigstens einer der beiden seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Näheres würde sie wohl erst herausfinden müssen.

xxx

„Das ist unglaublich!"

„Schhhh, Severus. Du weckst noch Sean auf."

Er grunzte und ließ sich schwerfällig auf das Bett fallen, um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Hermine drückte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal darüber schlafen und sehen, was an der Sache dran ist", bemerkte sie nachdenklich.

Er sah sie an und die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen kam zum Vorschein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns was vorgemacht hat, Hermine."

Sie nickte. „Das habe ich befürchtet. Er klang sehr ernst, außerdem seid ihr Freunde, nicht wahr? Es ergibt nicht viel Sinn, dass er dir nur etwas anhängen will, wenn man bedenkt, was du für ihn getan hast."

Snape schnaubte unbeeindruckt und schob sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir wirklich sind, es ist schwer zu erklären. Aber das würde er nicht tun."

„Dachte ich mir." Sie letzte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf und drückte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett nieder. „Lass uns etwas anderes tun, Severus, damit wir diese trüben Gedanken vergessen können. Ich habe genug davon."

Er legte fragend seine Stirn in Falten.

„Bitte. Du weißt, was ich meine. Morgen sehen wir weiter. Aber jetzt brauche ich dich."

Er schluckte. „Hermine, du weißt, was die Ärzte sagen. Es ist noch zu früh ..."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist mir gleich. Die Geburt ist vorbei, ich fühle mich gut und ich will dich, Severus."

„Hermine ..."

„Nein. Das ist mein Körper und ich entscheide, was gut für mich ist und was nicht."

Er legte seufzend die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. „Du warst schon immer sehr energisch, wenn es darum ging, dir das zu holen, was du wolltest."

„Allerdings. Und das wird auch so bleiben."

Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Immer noch so stur ..." Doch Hermine warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und er überlegte es sich anders. „Hör zu, Hermine. Ich möchte damit nicht sagen, dass ich dich nicht will. Aber wenigstens einmal solltest du auf mich hören und auf das was die Ärzte empfehlen."

Hermine aber hatte alles andere im Sinn, als ihm zuzuhören. Ihre Finger fummelten bereits unablässig an den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust herum, bis er ihre Hand nahm und sie festhielt.

„Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?"

Sie konnte sehen, dass es ihm ernst war und die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was ist los mit dir, Severus?"

„Genau das wollte ich dir ja erklären. Aber du hörst mir wieder mal nicht zu."

Erschüttert über seinen scharfen Ton runzelte sie die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du willst mich auch ..."

„Natürlich tue ich das. Aber wir können nicht riskieren, das zu früh zu tun."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wir werden vorsichtig sein, Severus. Ich vertraue dir."

„Ach ja?" Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ja."

Nur ungern ließ er sich von ihr zu Dingen überreden, bei denen er ein ungutes Gefühl hatte. Doch nachdem ihre körperliche Beziehung seit der Geburt von Sean eindeutig zu kurz gekommen war, konnte er nicht länger vorgeben, dass es ihm nicht ebenfalls fehlte, mit ihr zu schlafen.

Er seufzte tief und langgezogen. „Du hast noch dein Kleid an."

Sie blinzelte aufreizend, als schien ihr bewusst zu werden, dass sie gewonnen hatte. „Ich weiß."

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf und schon begann er damit, sie auszuziehen.

Hermine schauderte. Die Blicke, die er offenbarte, als er ihr mit den Fingern die Hüllen abstreifte, waren eindeutig. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte sie sich einen Vogel gezeigt, wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass sie eines Tages mit ihm im Bett landen würde.

Er rollte sie herum, sodass sie unter ihm lag. Seine Hände strichen in langen Bahnen über ihren Körper und Hermine konnte unmissverständlich seine Erregung spüren, die gegen ihren Unterleib drückte.

Gott! Wie sehr sie ihn wollte.

So hatte es angefangen. Nicht besonders romantisch, auch nicht gerade im gegenseitigen Einverständnis. Und doch hatte sie von Anfang an der Sex verbunden.

Snape fummelte ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel herum und befreite seinen Penis aus der Hose.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe", sagte Hermine sanft und schob ihm die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Erst jetzt wurde ihre Vorfreude von einer ihr altbekannten Ungewissheit getrübt. Sie wusste noch genau, wie es damals gewesen war, als er das erste Mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Und so ähnlich fühlte es sich jetzt an. Doch selbst das hielt sie nicht davon ab, sich das zu holen, was sie wollte.

Er nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange. „Ich weiß. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie uns alles wegnehmen."

Sie spürte, wie er mit den Fingern über ihre Brüste fuhr, bis hinab zu ihrer Körpermitte und dann vorsichtig in sie eindrang.

Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte die empfindlichen Stellen und so langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich wieder einmal auf etwas einließ, das sie am liebsten umgangen hätte.

Seine Finger tasteten sich weiter vor und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie konnte sehen, dass er mit sich kämpfte, die ganze Sache unverrichteter Dinge abzublasen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er nur schwer davon abzubringen war, wenn er erst einmal soweit gegangen war.

Während er sie streichelte und mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Körpersäfte um ihre Klitoris rieb, schloss Hermine die Augen. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich wieder daran gewöhnen könnte, wilden und ungestümen Sex zu haben.

Severus hielt inne, beugte sich über sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie schmeckte förmlich, dass er innerlich danach brannte, es mit ihr zu tun. Und das würde sie auch.

Entschlossen öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an. „Ich will dich, Severus", flüsterte sie leise.

Er holte scharf Luft und überlegte offenbar, ob er dagegen protestieren sollte, doch Hermine legte ihm ihren Finger auf den Mund. „Bitte."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort platzierte er sich auf ihr, griff zwischen ihre Beine und drang in sie ein.

Sie stöhnte auf und Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit schossen ihr ins Bewusstsein.

Es tat weh, ja. Aber sie wollte ihn. Und sie würde alles tun, um ihn tief und innig bei sich zu spüren.

Genauso gut wusste sie, dass er ihr alles geben würde, ganz so, wie er es immer getan hatte, denn sie waren von Anfang an dazu bestimmt gewesen, sich einander hinzugeben.


	4. Das Wort mit L

xxx

Ok, nachdem mich so viele Fragen von euch erreicht haben, ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um darauf zu antworten. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass das nicht leicht für mich ist, doch ich werde mich bemühen, es verständlich auszudrücken.

Ich weiß, es ist grausam, wenn ich in einer Geschichte gewisse Dinge geschehen lasse. Aber auch das gehört für mich zum Leben. Es ist ein Teil meiner Vergangenheitsbewältigung, mich mit dem Thema Gewalt auseinanderzusetzen. Nicht umsonst schreibe ich mir das Zeug von der Seele.

Zuerst will man es nicht wahrhaben. Man kann es nicht begreifen und sucht verzweifelt einen Fehler bei sich selbst.

Irgendwann, wenn man dann endlich den Mund aufmacht, muss man feststellen, dass einem keiner zuhört (damit will ich eigentlich nur sagen, dass sich viele Menschen vor der Wahrheit verschließen oder sich etwas vormachen, soweit ich das erlebt habe).

Langsam fängst du dann an, die ganze Welt infrage zu stellen. Es liegt mir fern, zu behaupten, dass ich erfahrener bin. Ich bin nur anders. Viele können sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, so etwas erlebt zu haben.

Wenn ihr wollt, nennt mich selbstsüchtig und egoistisch – aber es hat Jahre gedauert, bis ich den Mut aufbringen konnte, meine ersten Storys online zu stellen. Ich möchte einfach nur schreiben und am liebsten den Mund nie wieder aufmachen, weil ich mich mit der Stille vertraut gemacht habe, die mich umgibt. Daher versuche ich, mich in meinen Geschichten und Gedichten auszudrücken.

Für mich läuft das so ab: solange ich an der Tastatur sitze, bin ich ich selbst. In der wahren Welt aber setze ich ein Lächeln auf, weil es von mir erwartet wird … Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich kann lächeln. Meist geschieht es aber nur, wenn ich es muss; meine sozialen Fähigkeiten schätze ich dabei unter der Norm ein. Deshalb kommt mir Snape für meine Storys zugute. In seiner „Gesellschaft" fühle ich mich wohl, vielleicht sogar irgendwie zuhause, so paradox das auch klingen mag.

Ob ich damit zufrieden bin? Nein. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein.

Mehr kann ich im Augenblick nicht dazu sagen.

houseghost

xxx

Tear me apart – Teil 3

Kapitel 4

Das Wort mit L

Obwohl Hermine in den Armen ihres Mannes lag, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Zu viel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Zuerst Cormac, dann die haarsträubenden Informationen von Lucius Malfoy.

Unablässig kaute sie mit den Zähnen auf ihrer Lippe herum und versuchte das sanfte Schnarchen neben sich auszublenden.

Irgendwann, als sie einsehen musste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter auf das Wunder des Sandmanns zu warten, stand sie vorsichtig auf, um Severus ja nicht zu wecken.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie in Seans Zimmer hinüber und setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen vor seinem Bettchen auf den Boden. Genauso wie Severus schien er ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken und schlief seelenruhig weiter.

Erst nach einer Weile regte er sich. Und dann ging es schnell. Hermine wusste, dass er sehr energisch sein konnte, wenn er die Brust haben wollte und so nahm sie ihn aus dem Bett und gab ihm wonach er verlangte.

Insgeheim war sie froh über seine Gesellschaft und hielt zärtlich seine kleine Hand, während er genüsslich vor sich hinschmatzte.

Was in ihr vorging war unbeschreiblich. Nicht einmal ansatzweise schien sie zu begreifen, was sie dabei empfand. Schon was sie mit Severus hatte, war innig und eindringlich, dass es kaum tiefer möglich sein konnte. Als sie aber das Kind in ihren Armen hielt und sein Gesicht und die schön geschwungenen Lippen betrachtete, kamen ihr vor lauter Gefühlsduselei die Tränen.

Nachdem Sean sich satt gegessen hatte und an ihrer Schulter eingeschlafen war, legte sie ihn zurück in sein Bett. Die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht waren inzwischen getrocknet. Hermine aber kam noch immer nicht zur Ruhe.

Leise schlich sie aus Seans Zimmer und wickelte sich in ihren Morgenmantel. Dann warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Severus und verließ das gemeinsame Quartier in den Kerkern.

xxx

„Du musst mir helfen", sagte Hermine beharrlich und sank dabei erschöpft auf das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nieder.

„Aber wie soll ich das tun, Hermine? Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, ob das stimmt, was Malfoy gesagt hat."

Sie nickte abwesend. „Ich weiß, Harry. Aber du bist mein bester Freund. Soll ich einfach tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie das Ministerium mein Leben zerstört?"

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal", bemerkte er finster. Doch Hermine ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wenn das stimmt, was Lucius gesagt hat - wenn sie uns irgendwas anhängen wollen - könnte Severus für etwas in Askaban landen, was er nie getan hat. Hat er denn nicht schon genug gelitten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „So weit wird es nicht kommen, Hermine."

„Genau deshalb muss ich wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Nebenbei gesagt denke ich nicht, dass Dracos Vater so viel riskieren würde, um sich einen schlechten Scherz zu erlauben. Immerhin ist er mit Severus befreundet."

„Befreundet", schnaubte Harry abwertend und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Er ist ein Malfoy, Hermine. Und wann hatten wir jemals Grund, auch nur einem von ihnen zu trauen?"

Sichtlich skeptisch zerwuschelte er sich mit den Händen das Haar und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Aber hier geht es um Severus."

Noch immer schien er nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Warum sollten die Malfoys das tun?"

„Weil sie Severus was schuldig sind. Er hat ihnen geholfen und ihnen in seinem Haus Zuflucht geboten."

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Du glaubst also, dass Dracos Vater vertrauenswürdig ist?"

Hermine nickte betrübt. Sie hoffte es. Doch wenn herauskommen sollte, dass sie Harry davon erzählt hatte, wäre Severus in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten.

„Du darfst es niemandem sagen, Harry", bat sie eindringlich. „Versprich es."

Er nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche es."

Sichtlich erleichtert sackte sie in die Sofakissen hinein. „Danke."

Harry tat es ihr gleich, als er antwortete. „Schon gut, Mione. Ich werde Augen und Ohren offen halten und sehen, was dahintersteckt."

Sie seufzte. „Vor allem, wer dahintersteckt."

Überrascht blinzelte er sie an. „Wie meinst du das?"

Hermine fröstelte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hab Dumbledore auf dem Fest gesehen. Natürlich hat er sich wie üblich nichts anmerken lassen, aber trotzdem hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl dabei."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Verstehe."

„Weißt du, er ist es nicht allein, was mir Sorgen macht, Harry. Als McGonagall ihre Rede gehalten hat, hatte ich eine sehr unliebsame Begegnung mit Cormac."

„McLaggen?"

Sie nickte verbissen und er ballte unbewusst die Hände zu Fäusten. „Was hat er getan?"

Hermine schauderte. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte."

Er zog skeptisch die Brauen zusammen. „Was denn, hat er etwa wieder versucht, dich zu küssen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Diesmal steckt mehr dahinter. Wie es aussieht, will er sich für den Vorfall auf der Weihnachtsparty rächen. Bei Severus. Und bei mir auch."

Harry schien ein Licht aufzugehen. „Weil Sna-Severus ihn zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hat, nachdem er ihm auf die Schuhe gekotzt hat, richtig?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Und weil ich ihm keinen Kuss geben wollte."

Er seufzte. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Ich weiß noch zu gut, wie er versucht hat, Ron einzuschüchtern."

„Was ich ihm gehörig vermasselt habe", bemerkte Hermine wie beiläufig.

Er lachte. „Ja, das hast du."

Es wurde still zwischen ihnen, bis Hermine Harry plötzlich um den Hals fiel. „Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Ich hoffe, Ginny ist nicht sauer deswegen."

Ein breites Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Nie im Leben. Sie ist die Schwester ihres Bruders und schläft wie ein Stein."

Hermine wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Die Sonne geht langsam auf und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sean bald wieder gefüttert werden muss. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir uns später noch sehen?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Wie lange wollt ihr denn im Schloss bleiben?"

„Nur bis nach dem Frühstück. Dann werden wir zusammen zum Fuchsbau abreisen und ihr habt das Schloss wieder so gut wie für euch allein, bis die Schüler eintreffen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass wir heute vor ähnlichen Problemen stehen wie vor einem Jahr, glaube ich nicht, dass ich das überstanden hätte."

Er warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Doch das hättest du. Glaub mir, Hermine. Im Grunde deines Herzens wusstest du immer was zu tun ist, weil du immer wusstest, was du wolltest."

„Ja, Harry. Aber der Name Snape stand dabei nicht auf meiner Liste."

„Das nicht. Doch das Wort mit dem L habe ich ganz oben gesehen."

„Du redest von der Liebe?"

Harry lächelte zaghaft. „Du warst uns immer voraus, Hermine. Du hast vor allen anderen gemerkt, dass mehr hinter Snape steckte, als wir ahnen konnten. Vor allem aber bist du eine großartige Freundin und eine wunderbare Mutter. Er kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Sie seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Portraitloch. „Das hoffe ich. Danke Harry. Für alles."


	5. Die neue Generation

Tear me apart – Teil 3

Kapitel 5

Die neue Generation

„Wo warst du?", fragte Snape sichtlich irritiert. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, Hermine."

Sie ließ den Blick nach unten gleiten und starrte belämmert auf die Knöpfe auf seiner Brut, die sich vor Aufregung schneller als gewöhnlich hoben und senkten. Dass er ihretwegen so bald aufgestanden war, ließ das schlechte Gewissen, das sich seit ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden in ihrem Inneren angestaut hatte, nur noch größer werden.

„Ich war bei Harry", sagte sie leise und sah zu ihm auf.

Die Züge auf seinem Gesicht wechselten schlagartig von besorgt zu verärgert, als er die Kiefer aufeinander presste. „Das hätte ich mir denken können. Und? Verrätst du mir auch, warum du bei ihm warst? Oder soll ich ..."

Hermine holte Luft und fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Beruhige dich, Severus. Lass mich erst mal versuchen, es zu erklären, bevor du dich aufregst."

Er schnaubte wortlos und sie gab sich die größte Mühe, ihm ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu zeigen. „Bitte."

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd setzte er sich aufs Sofa und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine folgte ihm sichtlich verunsichert und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Das ist eigenartig, nicht wahr?", bemerkte sie kleinlaut. „Diese ganze Situation kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich sie schon einmal erlebt."

Seine Braue rutschte in die Höhe. „Wundert dich das? Du schleichst dich wie ein lausiger Teenager mitten in der Nacht davon, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen. Werd' endlich erwachsen, Hermine."

Zutiefst getroffen blinzelte sie ihn an. „War das jetzt wirklich nötig, Severus?"

Mit einem unliebsamen Zischen auf den Lippen starrte er ihr in die Augen. „Was erwartest du denn von mir? Sean ist aufgewacht und du warst nicht da. Ich hätte ihm nur zu gern klar gemacht, dass du gleich wieder kommst, um ihn zu füttern, aber er ist ein Baby. Und ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wo du steckst."

Sie schluckte. „Oh."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Du hättest wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen können. Aber nein! Nichts."

Hermine nickte, ohne darauf einzugehen. „Hat er sich wieder beruhigt?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus, Hermine." Er seufzte und sie sah, wie schwer es ihm fiel, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. „Weißt du, es war deine Entscheidung, ihn zu stillen. Aber wenn es dir zu viel wird, rund um die Uhr in seiner Nähe zu sein, sollten wir es lassen und ihm die Flasche geben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich tue das gern. Außerdem habe ich ihn gefüttert, bevor ich weg bin."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten angespannt. „Und woher sollte ich das wissen?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du hast ja recht, Severus. Es war falsch von mir. Aber du hast geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken, wo wir doch ohnehin schon so viele Sorgen hatten ..." Sie sah, dass seine Augen aufblitzen und überdachte ihre Worte schnell noch einmal. Vermutlich war es besser, die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten von Lucius erst einmal beiseite zu lassen. „Entschuldige. Das nächste Mal werde ich dir eine Nachricht dalassen, versprochen. Aber irgendwie musste ich heute Nacht zu Harry. Bitte versteh das."

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist der nächste Punkt. Würdest du mir vielleicht verraten, was du bei ihm gesucht hast?"

Hermine stutzte. „Er ist mein bester Freund, Severus. Ich weiß, dass ihr lange Zeit Schwierigkeiten hattet, aber ..."

„Darum geht es nicht, Hermine", unterbrach er sie energisch. „Du kannst von mir aus täglich mit ihm über Gott und die Welt reden. Aber warum ausgerechnet mitten in der Nacht? Und warum dann, wenn wir von dieser Nachricht erfahren haben? Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß, dir alles aus der Nase zu ziehen? Was ist los mit dir? Die ganze Zeit während des Dinners hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verschweigst. Und wenn du dann gleich zu Potter rennst, liege ich da wohl nicht ganz falsch, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie so eindringlich an, dass Hermine einen Stich in ihrer Seite verspürte. Sie hasste es, etwas vor ihm geheim zu halten. Doch eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, ihm die Sache mit Cormac zu nicht sagen, um ihn nicht damit zu belasten. Jetzt, als er sie so anblickte, sah sie kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, als damit herauszurücken.

Noch ehe Hermine wusste was sie tat, griff sie nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. „Es geht um Cormac, Severus. Du hast ihn auf der Feier gesehen. Ich hatte gestern eine Begegnung mit ihm ..."

„Was?", zischte er hart.

Sie nickte. „Ich glaube, du hast recht. Er will sich an uns rächen."

Mit einem Mal schien sein ganzer Körper unter Spannung zu stehen. Seine Nasenflügel bebten und sein Atem ging rasend schnell, als er sie anfuhr. „Was hat er getan, Hermine?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, Severus. Du weißt, dass er ein Idiot ist und immer nur Ärger macht, wenn er wo aufkreuzt."

Seine Augen glühten jetzt förmlich. „Das war nicht meine Frage. Ich wollte wissen, was er getan hat."

„Er hat mich bedrängt", sagte sie knapp. „Aber es war nichts, womit ich nicht fertig geworden bin."

Wütend schnaubte er sie an. „Das glaube ich nicht, Hermine! Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Und was meinst du mit bedrängt?"

Hermine streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seine Wange. „Es war nichts, Severus. Bitte, reg dich nicht auf. Ich sagte, ich werde schon damit fertig. Und das meine ich auch so."

„Wirklich? Und warum sieht dein Gesicht dann so verheult aus?"

Sie schluckte überrascht. Hätte Harry nicht wenigstens was dazu erwähnen können, bevor sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte? „Denkst du nicht, dass ich allen Grund dazu hatte, mir Sorgen zu machen, Severus? Was Lucius Malfoy gesagt hat, ist eine sehr ernste Sache."

Er nickte mit einem irrem Blick in seinen Augen. „Allerdings. Aber genau darum verstehe ich nicht, warum du zu Potter rennst, anstatt erst einmal mit mir darüber zu reden."

Nur langsam wurde Hermine bewusst, dass es ihn schwer getroffen hatte. „Severus, bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht damit verletzen. Im Gegenteil. Ich wollte mir einen Rat einholen. Harry will Auror werden und kennt einige Leute, die ihm vielleicht helfen könnten, mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen."

Er schob ruckartig ihre Hand von sich und kam auf die Beine. Dann stand er mit abgewandtem Gesicht im Raum und starrte zu Boden. „Hast du dabei auch nur einen Augenblick an Lucius gedacht?", fragte er mit einem schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Vermutlich nicht. Wenn das stimmt, was er gesagt hat, wovon ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ausgehen muss, weil ich keine Beweise habe, die belegen könnten, dass er uns etwas vormacht, hat er Kopf und Kragen riskiert, um uns darauf vorzubereiten, was uns bevorstehen könnte."

Hermine spürte, dass sich die Aufregung mehr und mehr zwischen ihnen anstaute und gab sich die größte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen, obwohl es ihr alles andere als leicht fiel.

„Doch das habe ich, glaub mir. Harry wird niemandem was verraten. Aber er kann die Augen für uns offen halten."

„Kann er das", entgegnete er wenig überzeugt.

„Ja." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und versuchte verzweifelt, einen Blick auf sein abgewandtes Gesicht zu erhaschen. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, ihm zu vertrauen, Severus. Aber nach allem was geschehen ist, solltest du es wenigstens versuchen. Er würde nie zulassen, dass uns etwas passiert. Im Gegenteil. Er würde alles für Sean tun, da bin ich mir sicher. Weil er nicht will, dass er ohne seine Eltern aufwächst."

Snape drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie an. Dann, ganz langsam, nickte er. „Schön. Wir können ohnehin nichts tun als abwarten, nicht wahr?"

Erleichterung durchströmte Hermine und sie warf ihm ein sanftes Lächeln zu. „Ja. Wir müssen warten. Erst dann können wir weitersehen."

xxx

Die Tage zogen dahin und das Warten rückte in den Hintergrund, als Hogwarts zum ersten Mal nach dem Tod von Voldemort die Tore öffnete und eine neue Generation junger Hexen und Zauberer in Empfang nahm.

Professor McGonagall hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie die Kinder dabei beobachtete, wie sie voller Erwartung und Vorfreude in die große Halle strömten, um ihren Häusern zugeordnet zu werden. Überschwänglich und mit unzähligen Emotionen durchflutet hielt sie ihre Rede und Hermine dachte wehmütig daran zurück, wie es damals gewesen war, als sie unter den Erstklässlern gestanden hatte, um darauf zu warten, zugeordnet zu werden. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

Gemeinsam mit Sean in den Armen hatte sie sich in die hinterste Ecke des Lehrertischs zurückgezogen, um den reibungslosen Ablauf nicht durch ihre Anwesenheit zu stören, denn genau genommen hatte sie nichts mehr in der großen Halle verloren. Die Feierlichkeiten gebührten allein den Schülern und Lehrern von Hogwarts. Wenn man also Poppy, Filch und Hagrid außen vor ließ, war sie die Einzige, die nirgendwo dazuzugehören schien. Sie war irgendwas zwischen ehemaliger Schülerin, Ehefrau und Mutter, das sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, Severus dieses Jahr nicht so große Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten wie im vergangenen, schließlich brauchten sie seinen Job und das Einkommen mehr denn je.

Dann war es soweit. Der erste Schultag lag vor ihnen. Severus stand im Bad vor dem Spiegel und knöpfte wie schon unzählige Male zuvor sein Hemd zu.

Hermine hatte sich gegen den Türstock gelehnt und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, während sie angespannt mit den Zähnen auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute.

„So gegen Mittag sollte ich heute fertig sein", sagte er monoton. „Der erste Tag ist meist schnell vorbei. Morgen sieht es schon anders aus. Am Nachmittag gebe ich Unterricht. Aber wenn du willst, können wir heute Mittag mit den anderen in der Halle essen."

Sie nickte abwesend. „Denkst du denn, dass das in Ordnung ist?"

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an.

„Ich meine, vielleicht sollte ich mich lieber nicht dort blicken lassen. Irgendwie habe ich ein seltsames Gefühl dabei, mit Sean zwischen euch zu sitzen, wo ich doch eigentlich nichts mehr dort verloren habe."

Snape seufzte und kam auf sie zu. Dann griff er nach ihren Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. „Was auch immer das eben sollte, ich will nicht noch mehr davon hören, Hermine. Verstanden? Solange Minerva das Sagen hat, wird uns das Ministerium nicht vorschreiben, wo du zu sitzen hast. Dein Platz ist bei mir." Er beugte sich über sie und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger. „Ich habe ohnehin nicht verstanden, warum du bei der Feier nicht bei mir sitzen wolltest. Aber so langsam glaube ich, geht mir ein Licht auf."

Sie warf ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln entgegen. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du das gesagt hast, Severus. Aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl, nirgendwo dazuzugehören. Ich habe keine Aufgabe, mal abgesehen von Sean."

Er schnaubte leise. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du dich nicht ausgefüllt fühlst?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Du weißt, dass ich Sean liebe und es kaum ertrage, ihn mal kurz allein zu lassen, schließlich braucht er meine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch eigentlich hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass ich so früh ein Kind haben würde. Ich dachte immer, ich mache in Hogwarts meinen Abschluss. Aber dann kamst du und dann noch Sean, also wurde nichts daraus."

„Das klingt für mich nicht gerade so, als wärst du zufrieden mit deinem Leben", bemerkte er ernst.

„Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Und ich will dir auf keinen Fall einen Vorwurf machen, Severus. Aber irgendwie fehlt mir das Lernen."

„Hmmm. Vielleicht solltest du dann mit Minerva reden. Wenn du willst, kannst du bestimmt einige Kurse belegen."

Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf. „Tatsächlich?"

Er nickte. „Ja. Wieso nicht?"

Hermine stürzte nach vorne und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Das wäre wunderbar, Severus!"

Sie spürte, wie er die Arme um sie legte und sie an sich drückte. Dann hörte sie ein tiefes Lachen aus seinem Rumpf dröhnen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir schon so etwas gedacht. Du kannst den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass die anderen zur Schule gehen und du nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist kein Geheimnis, Severus."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Also, worauf wartest du? Wenn du Glück hast, erwischst du sie noch vor der ersten Stunde in ihrem Büro."

Hermine löste sich von ihm los und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber was soll ich mit Sean machen? Ich kann ihn wohl schlecht zum Unterricht mitnehmen."

Er verzog die Mundwinkel. „Das wäre jetzt wirklich eigenartig. Doch ich bin mir sicher, es gibt jemanden vom Personal im Schloss, der sich seiner für ein paar Stündchen in der Woche annimmt."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Letztes Mal hattest du noch Bedenken wegen Harry und Ginny. Und jetzt schlägst du mir tatsächlich vor, ich soll ihn einem Babysitter überlassen?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen und suchte seine restlichen Sachen zusammen. „Dass mein Verhalten übertrieben war, weiß ich selbst, Hermine. Doch wenn es dir so wichtig ist, mit dem Lernen weiter zu machen, solltest du es tun. Sean wird sicher nicht glücklich damit sein, eines Tages von Vorwürfen überschüttet zu werden, wenn du dich jetzt seinetwegen in den Kerkern einschließt."

Hermine nickte gedankenverloren. „Da hast du vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht. Ich halte es nicht aus, nur hier herum zu hocken. Doch das Problem ist, wer könnte auf ihn aufpassen?"

Er funkelte sie an, während er mit flinken Fingern das Tuch an seinem Hals festknotete. „Ich wüsste da schon jemanden, der es von Anfang an nur darauf angelegt hat."

„Tatsächlich? Wer soll das sein, Severus? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Personal die Zeit aufbringen kann, sich um ein Baby zu kümmern." Sie wusste, dass er sie mit Absicht zappeln ließ und konnte die Antwort vor Aufregung kaum abwarten. Angespannt beobachtete sie, wie er seinen schwarzen Frack vom Haken nahm und sich hinein schälte. Warum hatte sie nicht selbst daran gedacht, anstatt sich aus dem Geschehen zurückzuziehen?

„Poppy."

Ihr fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sie liebt Kinder. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderem." Er räusperte sich verhalten und widmete sich dann den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust.

Hermine aber war zu aufgeregt, um die Anspielung auf seine kleine Schwäche zu beachten. „Und du denkst, dass sie Zeit dafür hat?"

„Warum nicht? Es wären nur ein paar Stunden, Hermine. Meistens sitzt sie einsam im Krankenflügel und liest schnulzige Romane. Es sei denn, die Masern sind ausgebrochen. Abgesehen davon langweilt sie sich zu Tode und träumt von ihrer Jugend. Im Kollegium ist es kein Geheimnis, dass sie immer eine Familie wollte. Doch leider hat es nicht geklappt."

Sie nickte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Verstehe. Dann werde ich mich jetzt besser mal auf den Weg machen und sehen, ob was daraus werden kann, bevor ich mir vor meinem inneren Auge Dinge zurecht spinne, die niemals in die Tat umgesetzt werden können."

Snape nickte. „Tu das."

Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Schnell wie der Wind schloss sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Danke."

„Gerne."

„Wir sehen uns dann später beim Essen, schätze ich."

Er nickte. „Nun geh schon. Ich werde sehen, ob ich zwischenzeitlich mit Poppy reden kann."

Ein breites Grinsen tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand in Seans Zimmer.

Severus holte tief Luft und lehnte sich gegen die Badezimmertür. Seine Hände zitterten und etwas Schweiß war an seinen Schläfen aufgetaucht. Er war froh, dass sie so aufgeregt gewesen war, dass sie gar nicht registriert hatte, in welch schlechter Verfassung er war. Es würde anstrengend für ihn werden, wieder zu unterrichten. Aber sie brauchten seinen Job.

xxx

Mit Sean auf den Armen stand Hermine vor der Tür zu McGonagalls Büro und fühlte sich dabei mindestens ebenso nervös wie eine Erstklässlerin.

Dass Severus die Tatsache, sie wieder am schulischen Geschehen teilhaben zu lassen, ohne Widersprüche unterstützen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Für Hermine jedoch war es die richtige Entscheidung. Sie wusste, dass sie die Gelegenheit jetzt ergreifen musste und hoffte inständig, dass McGonagall es genauso sah.

Nachdem sie wenigstens halbwegs das Gefühl hatte, dafür bereit zu sein, öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Die Schulleiterin erhob sich überrascht von ihrem Anblick von ihrem Platz und eilte auf sie zu, um Hermine und Sean in eine Umarmung zu bringen. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

„Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte Hermine zaghaft.

„Sie sehen gut aus."

„Ähm, danke."

„Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe, dass ich Ihnen nichts anbieten kann, aber der Unterricht fängt bald an und Sie wissen ja, wie die ersten Tage so sind. Es läuft immer etwas chaotisch ab, bis sich endlich alles eingependelt hat."

Hermine nickte verunsichert. „Das verstehe ich. Ich wollte Sie auch gar nicht lange aufhalten." Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Eigentlich bin ich nur gekommen, um zu fragen, ob es möglich wäre, den ein oder anderen Kurs zu belegen. Ich weiß, dass das sehr kurzfristig ist, aber ..."

McGonagall setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Merlin, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob Sie das nicht tun möchten. Es überrascht mich, dass Sie so lange gezögert haben, Miss Granger."

Hermine war spürbar erleichtert, kam aber nicht zu Wort.

„Sie sollten sich sofort eintragen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatten Sie immer eine Vorliebe für Verwandlung."

„Ja, das hatte ich."

„Gut. Und wie steht es mit Alte Runen?"

„Genau genommen war das meine erste Wahl. Es gibt noch so viel zu lernen."

„Hätte ich mir denken können. Was ist mit Zaubertränke?"

Hermine schluckte. Natürlich hatte sie innerlich schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Zaubertränke wieder aufzunehmen. Ob es jedoch klug wäre, es ausgerechnet jetzt zu tun, war eine andere Sache.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich erst noch mal gerne mit Severus darüber reden."

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie aufgrund der Vorkommnisse im letzten Schuljahr Bedenken haben. Doch da Sie und Severus zusammengefunden haben, vertraue ich darauf, dass es nicht mehr zu derart unangenehmen Situationen kommen wird.

Hermine nickte. „Es tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist."

Die Schulleiterin winkte ab. „Reden wir nicht mehr davon. Lassen Sie uns lieber überlegen, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll." Sie setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf und legte Hermine die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sehen Sie, es liegt mir fern, Sie beeinflussen zu wollen, doch da Sie immer schon ein Händchen für Zaubertränke hatten, sollten Sie ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, damit weiter zu machen."

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich."

„Wunderbar."

Hermine schmunzelte. Wie es aussah, hatte wohl jeder damit gerechnet, dass sie mit dem Lernen weitermachen würde. Nur sie selbst nicht.

xxx

„Ich dachte, du willst mich dabei unterstützen."

Snape stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er saß so desolat auf seinem Stuhl, dass Hermine fast schon Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Dennoch wollte sie nicht glauben, dass das letzte Wort dazu schon gesprochen war.

„Severus bitte."

Langsam umrundete sie das Pult in seinem Klassenzimmer und setzte sich vor ihm auf die Kante.

„Natürlich möchte ich das tun. Aber ich habe dabei nicht gleich an Zaubertränke gedacht, wo uns aller Voraussicht nach schon das Ministerium im Nacken sitzt."

„Hmmm."

„Hermine, bitte verstehe das. Mir ist bewusst, wie ungerecht es ist, dass du zurückstecken musst. Ich weiß auch, wie sehr dir Zaubertränke liegt. Doch vielleicht solltest du zuerst einmal die anderen Fächer belegen. Dann können wir immer noch weiter sehen."

„Ach ja?", fragte sie schnippisch. „Und warten, was im nächsten Jahr passiert? Vielleicht gibt es dann wieder neue Gesetzesänderungen ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich nicht so von Hogwarts abhängig wäre, würde ich sagen, dass ich mir eine andere Stelle suche. Dann könntest du jedes beliebige Fach wählen. Aber das geht nicht. Wir brauchen das Geld."

Schuldbewusst nickte sie. „Ich weiß, dass ich keine allzu große Hilfe bin, Severus. Aber ohne Ausbildung werde ich auch später keine Arbeit finden."

„Vermutlich."

„Also? Was werden wir tun?"

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte sie vorsichtig an sich, mit Sean in ihrer Mitte.

„Du hast recht. Wir sollten es versuchen. Es waren schließlich nicht unsere Gesetze, die uns in diese Lage gebracht haben."

Hermine streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und vergrub sie in seinem Haar.

„Wie hat Poppy denn eigentlich reagiert? Wenn sie uns nicht unter die Arme greift, sehe ich ohnehin keine Möglichkeit, das durchzuziehen."

Er hob den Kopf und blinzelte sie an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, wie müde er aussah, doch nachdem sie wusste, wie ungern er sich bemuttern ließ, wollte sie vorerst einmal abwarten, wie sich alles entwickeln würde. Hoffentlich, so dachte sie, mutete sie ihm nicht zu viel zu.

„Genauso wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Sie liebt Kinder und freut sich auf etwas Abwechslung."

„Dann sollten wir es versuchen."

„Ja, sollten wir."


	6. Die Unterredung

Tear me apart – Teil 3

Kapitel 6

Die Unterredung

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das ganze Schloss weiß, was du im Schilde führst, wenn du hier auftauchst. Und es behagt mir nicht, Hermine."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich würde eher sagen, es gefällt dir. Außerdem, woher sollte jemand anders wissen, was ich vorhabe?"

„Ich weiß es."

„Das ist etwas anderes."

Snape warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, ohne näher auf sie einzugehen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Sean?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht ihm gut. Poppy hat mich gebeten, ihn bei ihr zu lassen."

Seine Brauen rutschten in die Höhe. „Schon wieder? Ist das nicht etwas sehr Verdächtig?"

Hermine zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Im Krankenflügel ist nichts los und sie langweilte sich so, da dachte ich, das wäre die Gelegenheit, dich bei der Arbeit zu besuchen." Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen ..."

Snape schwebte ohne ein Wort zur Tür und drückte sie zu. Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir vorsichtiger sein sollten?"

Sie blinzelte mit gespielter Unschuld. „Sag bloß, du hast mich nicht vermisst."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Darum geht es nicht. Die Abmachung mit Poppy beschränkte sich darauf, dass du die Zeit nutzt, um in deine Bücher zu sehen und nicht darauf, dass du deinen Professor verführst."

„Aber sie wollte uns damit einen Gefallen tun. Und wie könnte ich ihr das abschlagen? Sie ist total vernarrt in Sean und meinte, wir beide verbringen ohnehin viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander."

„Dann habe ich ihr das also zu verdanken", knurrte er trocken. „Man könnte glatt meinen, sie legt es darauf an, dass wir es hier miteinander treiben."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, entgegnete aber nichts darauf.

„Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Jetzt wollen mir plötzlich alle helfen. Aber ich habe es langsam satt, auf andere angewiesen zu sein. Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich mehr und mehr zum Gespött der Leute werde?"

„Glaube mir, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich stecke da genauso mit drin wie du, schließlich habe ich unbeabsichtigt ein Kind von dir bekommen."

„Nachdem du mich belogen hast", bemerkte er wie beiläufig.

„Wie auch immer. Ich für meinen Teil sehe keinen Grund, die Menschen, denen wir etwas bedeuten, dafür zu verurteilen, für uns da zu sein. Auch dann, wenn es in Zeiten wie diesen nur schwer vorstellbar ist, haben wir Freunde, Severus."

Sie schloss kurzerhand die Distanz zwischen ihnen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dann sah sie innig zu ihm auf.

„Ich brauche dich. Und ich will dich."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm Hermine ihre Hand und griff nach den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust. Dann streckte sie sich zu ihm empor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich habe Sehnsucht nach dir, Severus Snape. So wie früher."

Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen. Doch offenbar genügte es, um ihn weich werden zu lassen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und Hermine wusste, wie sehr er mit sich kämpfte.

„Lass es uns einfach tun."

Wortlos legte er seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie mit einem Ruck an sich.

Hermine schauderte. Sie wusste, dass er nur danach lechzte, sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen, denn seit Seans Geburt waren die Zeiten der körperlichen Nähe zwischen ihnen rar geworden.

Seine Lippen prallten hart auf ihre, seine Zunge fuhr in ihren Mund. Ohne länger zu zögern drückte er seinen Körper an sie und sofort spürte sie die Härte seines Unterleibs, der sich innig und fordernd gegen sie presste. Von schierer Lust ergriffen stöhnte sie auf und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen langen Haaren. Es war ein wirres Spiel zwischen ihnen, das sie unzählige Male durchgemacht hatten. Dennoch war jede Begegnung zwischen ihnen aufregend und neu.

Severus hob sie hoch und Hermine klammerte ihre Beine um seinen Leib. Dann ließ sie sich von ihm zu seinem Tisch tragen. Dort angekommen setzte er sie darauf ab und fingerte ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel herum.

„Ich habe das vermisst", hauchte sie leise in sein Ohr, während sie gebannt beobachtete, wie sich sein Brustkorb immer schneller hob und senkte. „Nimm mich, Severus."

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf und sie registrierte erwartungsvoll, wie er ihren Rock hochschob und dabei vor Verlangen aufstöhnte. Dann drückte er sie mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte nieder, positionierte sich vor ihr und drang mit voller Wucht in sie ein.

Hermine biss sich hart auf die Lippe. Dass er so ungestüm sein würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Doch es war ihr gleich. Ihr Körper sehnte sich danach, mit ihm vereint zu sein. Sie wollte nichts als ihn spüren und würde alles tun, um ihn zu bekommen.

„Du weißt, dass sie uns rauswerfen werden, wenn sie uns erwischen", raspelte er zwischen seinen Stößen hervor. Doch der Blick in seinen Augen spiegelte eine undefinierbare Mischung aus Leidenschaft und Verlangen wider und Hermine wurde einmal mehr Zeuge seiner unstillbaren Lust, die sie in ihm geweckt hatte. Er begehrte sie so sehr, dass er dafür jede Vorsicht zu vergessen schien.

Sie antwortete nicht und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren, um ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen. Alleine die Tatsache, in diesem Moment mit ihm vereint zu sein, machte ihr wieder bewusst, wie sehr sie füreinander geschaffen waren. Sie war bereit, mit ihm zu experimentieren und er gab ihr, wonach sie verlangte. So war es schon immer zwischen ihnen gewesen.

Snape kam schnell und ohne Vorwarnung, was nur ein weiteres Zeichen für das Verlangen in ihm war. Hermine hörte sein tiefes Stöhnen und schauderte. Wie sehr sie das vermisst hatte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Dann lag er schwer atmend auf ihr und genoss es, wie sie in langen Bahnen sein Haar durchforstete.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte auf dich warten sollen", erklärte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und brachte ihn dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Nein, Severus. Ich wollte dich einfach nur spüren. So wie damals, als wir dabei waren, uns kennen zu lernen. Es war aufregend, weißt du? Und das hat mir gefehlt."

Er schluckte und sah sie mit fragenden Augen an. „Du hast dir schon immer geholt was du wolltest, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wollte dich. Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Vielleicht nicht ganz so unkonventionell. Aber immerhin würde ich es versuchen."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte er matt und legte den Kopf zurück zwischen ihre Brüste „Wieso hättest du sonst auch ohne Unterwäsche herumlaufen sollen."

Hermine grinste wortlos in sich hinein. Dann wurde es für geraume Zeit still zwischen ihnen und sie genoss einfach nur das Zusammensein mit ihm. Erst nachdem sich seine Atmung langsam beruhigt hatte, richtete er sich auf und zog seinen erschlafften Penis heraus. Sie wollte schon protestieren, doch er wendete sich so abrupt ab, dass sie es sich anders überlegte. Auch dann, wenn sie ihn am liebsten für den Rest des Tages für sich allein gehabt hätte, musste sie einsehen, dass das nicht möglich war. Enttäuscht setzte sie sich auf und beobachtete, wie er seine Hose zumachte und seine Kleidung in Ordnung brachte. Insgeheim hatte sie den Augenblick, in dem er sich von ihr loslöste, noch nie gemocht.

„Wir sollten das öfter tun", sagte sie sanft.

Snape antwortete nicht. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht blieb hart und reglos. Er sprach kein Wort und sie begriff unbewusst, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie irritiert.

Er riss schlagartig den Kopf hoch und starrte sie mit glühenden Augen an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe. Immer wieder lasse ich mich von dir dazu hinreißen. Und das in unserer Lage. Ist dir nicht bewusst, dass wir alles verlieren könnten?"

Sie blinzelte ihn ungläubig an. „Aber das sind wir, Severus. Wir waren schon immer so."

„Vielleicht. Doch wir sollten endlich damit aufhören."

„Was?"

Seine Mundwinkel schnellten bedrohlich zurück und Hermine sah, wie ernst es ihm war.

„Wo wollen wir leben, wenn sie uns eines Tages erwischen? Von was wollen wir leben? Dass Minerva bisher so nachlässig mit uns war, obwohl sie weiß, dass wir zusammen nur Ärger machen, ist ein großes Glück."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte sie überrumpelt und fummelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern an ihrer Kleidung herum, bis sie wieder halbwegs unbefleckt aussah.

Sichtlich verärgert fing er an, in langen Schritten den Raum zu durchqueren, während sie beobachtete wie sich seine Robe hinter ihm aufbauschte. Es behagte ihr nicht, ihn so aufgebracht zu sehen, vor allem nicht, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie damit anfangen sollte.

„Ich will dir damit sagen, dass sie uns noch eine Chance gegeben hat. Wir sollten sie nutzen, anstatt alles aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Aber Severus ..."

„Nein, Hermine. Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir irgendwann mit Sean auf der Straße stehen, solltest du endlich lernen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Hör auf, mich herauszufordern. Hör auf, deine Ausbildung zu gefährden. Und wenn du Poppy siehst, sag ihr schöne Grüße von mir. Wenn sie uns das nächste Mal dazu verleiten will, mitten am Tag miteinander Sex zu haben, soll sie sich zuerst mit den Konsequenzen auseinander setzen, bevor sie so leichtsinnig ist, dich dazu zu ermutigen."

„Du kannst ihr nicht die Schuld daran geben", sagte sie entsetzt. „Sie wollte mir einen Gefallen tun, damit ich bei dir sein kann. Nur wir zwei allein. Verstehst du das nicht, Severus? Ich habe dich vermisst."

Er hielt inne und zog die Brauen fest zusammen. Hermine aber starrte vollkommen aufgelöst auf die dunkle Falte, die sich zwischen seinen Augen hervorgetan hatte und wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er sich deshalb so aufregte.

„Das mag ja sein", sagte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Aber es geht nicht."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du willst nicht. Das ist der Grund."

Blitzschnell machte er einen Satz auf sie zu und nahm sie bei den Schultern. „Denkst du das wirklich? Du weißt genau was du in mir geweckt hast, Hermine. Bevor du in mein Leben kamst, war ich einsam. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es anders sein kann. Doch jetzt sind wir nicht mehr nur zu zweit. Wir haben einen Sohn und müssen Verantwortung für ihn übernehmen. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt hat begonnen."

„Müssen wir denn deshalb gleich enthaltsam leben?", fragte sie genervt von dieser Unterhaltung.

„Enthaltsam? Das nennst du enthaltsam? Ich habe dich auf dem Tisch in meinem Klassenzimmer flachgelegt, Hermine. Jeden Augenblick hätte ein Schüler hereinkommen können."

„Du selbst hast mir einmal beigebracht, die Türen immer abzuschließen", gab sie mit den Achseln zuckend zurück, als wäre nichts geschehen. In Wahrheit aber wollte sie sich nur nicht eingestehen, wie ernst die Lage war. Selbst seine stechenden schwarzen Augen hatten nicht mehr die Wirkung auf sie, die sie einst erzielen konnten.

„Wie stellst du dir unser Sexleben dann zukünftig vor? Sollen wir etwa einen wöchentlichen Termin vereinbaren? Und was, wenn Sean auf der Matte steht? Willst du dann alles verschieben?"

Er rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Natürlich nicht."

„Was dann? Gerade war alles so wunderbar, Severus. Und auf einmal drehst du plötzlich durch."

„Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört", zischte er scharf.

Hermine seufzte, legte ihre Arme um seine Hüften und lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Von Anfang an hatten wir Sex. Es war gut so, sonst wären wir uns vielleicht nie näher gekommen. Genau darum wollte ich es, Severus. Ich wollte dich kennenlernen. Mit all deinen Facetten und Fehlern. Das muss ja nicht gleich heißen, dass andere Paare genauso sind. Aber bei uns hat es funktioniert. Wir sind eben so."

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht immer wieder von dir dazu hinreißen lassen darf. Ich darf mich nicht so gehen lassen."

„Und was willst du mir damit beweisen? Dein ganzes Leben hast du dich im Zaum gehalten, Severus. Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich anfängst, es zu genießen."

Er schnaubte. Hermine aber blinzelte unbeeindruckt zu ihm hinauf.

„Bitte denk darüber nach, bevor du wieder anfängst, dich vor mir zu verschließen."

„Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich einmal war, Hermine", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Dann legte er die Arme um sie und sah sie durchdringend an. „Das letzte Jahr hätte mich fast das Leben gekostet."

Sie lächelte sanft zu ihm hinauf. „Das weiß ich."

„Dann solltest du verstehen, dass wir uns vorsehen müssen. Wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen müssen, sehe ich keine Perspektive für uns. Keine, verstehst du das?"

„Darum geht es also", stellte sie fest. „Es hat nicht nur mit uns zu tun, nicht wahr? Es geht auch darum, was Lucius gesagt hat."

Er nickte abwesend. „Ja."

„Ich habe mir ebenfalls Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Und ich dachte, dass vielleicht Cormac dahintersteckt. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass er sich rächen wollte."

„Ich hätte ihn damals schon aufschlitzen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte."

„Severus, sag das nicht! Das ist vielleicht genau das was er will."

„Und was soll ich dann tun? Ich werde sicher nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie er sich an dich ranmacht."

„Aber wenn du ihm etwas antust, werden sie dich einsperren."

Er senkte resigniert den Kopf und etliche Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, so dass Hermine seinen Ausdruck kaum noch sehen konnte.

„Mein Leben steht so oder so auf der Kippe. Wenn wir ihn einfach verschwinden lassen, haben wir wenigstens eine Chance, dass er uns nicht mehr in die Quere kommt."

„Was? Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

Er nahm die Hand hoch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Hermine."

„Vielleicht solltest du mit Dumbledore darüber reden. Es muss einen Grund gegeben haben, dass er auf der Eröffnungsfeier war."

„Was? Niemals!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann ihn auch nicht leiden, seit ich weiß, was er von dir verlangt hat. Aber vielleicht bringt uns das weiter."

In diesem Moment wurden sie von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Snapes Augen blitzten auf. Dann schob er Hermine von sich und raste wie ein irrer zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber.

Hermine stand verloren da und beobachtete ihn, als sei er vollkommen verrückt geworden.

Als er dann auf seinem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte, räusperte er sich und brachte ein steifes „Herein", hervor.

Die Tür ging auf und McGonagall steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Ah, Severus, Miss Granger. Wie praktisch, dass ich euch beide hier antreffe."

Hermine tat ihr Bestes, um ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Was können wir für Sie tun, Professor?", fragte sie in einem überaus freundlichen Ton.

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen. „Es ist mir sehr unangenehm ..."

Sie holte scharf Luft und Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht zu übertrieben geklungen hatte.

„Severus, Miss Granger, ich bin dazu verpflichtet, eine Befragung mit euch durchzuführen."

„Was?", kam es wie aus einem Munde zurück.

Sie nickte. „Das Ministerium hat einige Unterlagen geschickt, die sich um dieses abstruse Heiratsgesetz drehen."

Hermine schluckte.

Snape seufzte.

„Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich am liebsten sofort damit beginnen, um alles hinter uns zu bringen." Sie holte Luft. „Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, den Blick starr auf Severus gerichtet, schritt Hermine zum Pult und setzte sich. McGonagall folgte. Und dann saßen sie da.

xxx

„Das ist vollkommen absurd! Wir hatten kein Verhältnis miteinander!"

„Ich glaube dir, Severus. Aber das Ministerium … Nun ja, es sieht die Sache leider anders. Es wird vermutet, dass ihr euch schon vor eurer Ehe nahe gekommen seid."

„Darf ich fragen, auf wessen Informationen dieser ganze Mist beruht?"

Sie schüttelte mit besorgter Mine den Kopf. „Das steht leider nicht in den Unterlagen."

„Dachte ich mir", schnaubte er aufgebracht.

Hermine nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine.

„Beruhige dich, Severus. Bestimmt ist das alles nur wieder eine weitere Schikane, die uns das Leben schwer machen soll. Wir sollten vorerst nicht darauf reagieren."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Mein Ruf steht auf dem Spiel!"

„Das weiß ich. Aber wie kommen die dazu, so etwas zu behaupten?"

McGonagall räusperte sich. „Es gibt eine Akte über Ihre Ehe, Miss Granger. Das Ministerium wollte sichergehen, dass die Bedingungen eingehalten werden, also wurden einige Dinge Protokolliert."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Dann sollte es sie nicht weiter verwundern. Sie sind auch keineswegs das einzige Paar, das von diesem Gesetz betroffen war."

„Das nicht, aber vermutlich sind wir die Einzigen, die jetzt dafür bestraft werden, die Anforderungen erfüllt zu haben."

„Wie dem auch sei, in dieser Akte wird erwähnt, dass Sie sich schon recht bald körperlich nahe gekommen sind, Miss Granger, was die Geburt Ihres Sohnes belegt."

Hermine schluckte und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Snape kreidebleich wurde.

„Und was jetzt? Es war unvermeidlich, dass das passiert."

Die Schulleiterin runzelte die Stirn und sah sie eindringlich an. „War es das? Immerhin war Severus Ihr Professor."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Das ist ein Scherz, nicht wahr? Die wollen uns unbedingt was anhängen!"

„Natürlich wollen sie das", stieß Snape aus. „Genau darum geht es, Hermine."

„So leid es mir tut, aber selbst ich konnte mich davon überzeugen, dass ihr intim gewesen seid."

„Was?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Seht mich nicht so an. Albus und ich, wir haben euch dabei erwischt, wenn ihr euch erinnert."

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht", stöhnte Hermine, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. „Sie haben doch nicht ernsthaft pikanten Informationen über unser Sexleben an das Ministerium weitergeleitet?"

„Es war unsere Pflicht, zu überprüfen, ob Sie wie Mann und Frau zusammen leben. Und das haben Sie ja offensichtlich auch getan. In jeglicher Hinsicht."

„Na wunderbar."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Miss Granger, aber durch die Geburt Ihres Sohnes lässt es sich ohnehin nicht verleugnen."

Hermine nickte abwesend und blickte hilflos zu Severus hinüber. Doch der hatte den Widerstand schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgegeben und den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben.

xxx

„Wenigstens ist die Katze jetzt aus dem Sack."

„In der Tat."

Sie seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Armlehne seines alten Sessels. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er sehr ruhig gewesen war, seit sie sich am Abend in ihr Quartier zurückgezogen hatten.

„Du kannst jetzt offen mit McGonagall darüber reden, was das Ministerium vorhat, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, Lucius in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber in diesem Punkt habe ich mich wohl in ihm getäuscht."

„Das beruhigt mich wirklich ungemein, Hermine."

„Entschuldige. Aber auch meine Nerven liegen blank."

„Als ob das was Neues wäre! Ich hätte von Anfang an nur auf mich hören sollen, dann wäre das alles nie passiert."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Du musst mir das jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden."

„Was dann?", spuckte er gereizt.

Hermine erstarrte. „Hör zu, ich weiß, dass ich den ersten Schritt gemacht habe. Dass ich dich provoziert und verführt habe. Vermutlich hättest du damals nicht einmal mit mir gesprochen, wenn ich nicht so beharrlich in dein Leben eingegriffen hätte. Ich habe den Hass, den ich dir zugefügt habe, in deinen Augen gesehen, Severus."

Mit einem Mal sah er schockiert und außerordentlich bleich aus.

„Nein!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich getan habe. Du selbst hast es mir erzählt, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Aber Hermine … Es ist anders. Kompliziert ja, aber anders."

„So? Ist es das wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich hatte dich plötzlich bei mir, in meinen privaten Räumlichkeiten. In meiner Nähe. Ich war betrunken. Aber nicht so stark, dass ich nicht realisiert hätte, was du warst."

„Und was war das? Eine lästige Gryffindor-Schülerin, die du jahrelang verabscheut hast?"

„Nein. Eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Meine Schülerin. Etwas Verbotenes."

„Was?", fragte sie in einem bloßen Flüstern.

„Es ist, wie ich es sagte."

Die Züge auf seinem Gesicht waren zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse geworden und Hermine wurde unsanft daran erinnert, wie es damals zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

„Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, bis du dich mir an den Hals geworfen hast."

„Sag das nicht so, als wäre es deine Schuld gewesen."

„Aber das war es. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

„Nein."

„Nicht?"

Sie schüttelte ihre wilden Locken. „Nein. Ich war es, die mit diesem Kampf angefangen hat, Severus. Du hast dein Bestes gegeben, um mir zu widerstehen."

„Was für ein schrecklicher Versager ich doch war", bemerkte er trocken.

„Nein! Du hast niemals versagt. Ich hingegen schon. Tausende Male. Alles was du gesagt hast, hat gestimmt. Ich habe mich dir aufgedrängt."

„Hermine ..."

Sie legte ihren Finger auf seinen Mund, um ihn vom Reden abzuhalten. Dann schmiegte sie sich näher an ihn und legte den Arm um seinen Nacken.

„Nein, hör mir zu", begann sie dann und spielte abwesend mit den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust. „Du wolltest mich beschützen. Du hast getan, was du musstest, um deine Arbeit zu machen und diesen schrecklichen Vertrag zu erfüllen. Ich hingegen habe versagt. Ich war zu jung und zu unerfahren. Das bin ich noch. Du warst mein Retter, Severus. Du hast mir gegeben, was ich brauchte und wollte, um mich beschützt und sicher zu fühlen."

Er seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn. „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr."

„Was?"

„Alles was wir getan haben, ist nun hinfällig."

„Nein!"

„Doch, das ist es."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Weil das Ministerium nicht aufhören wird, bis es uns zerstört hat."

„Dann werden wir ihnen entgegentreten. Ich möchte bei dir sein, Severus."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Selbst dann, wenn sie mich anklagen werden?"

Sie schauderte. „Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Wenn hier jemand schuldig ist, dann bin ich es."

„Wohl kaum. Ich war für dich verantwortlich und habe mich gehen lassen. Und tief in deinem Inneren weißt du, dass es wahr ist. Wir hätten niemals zusammen sein dürfen und ich hätte nicht mit dir schlafen dürfen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie bekam Zweifel. Rückblickend wirkte alles schrecklich verzerrt. Es war schwer zu begreifen gewesen, was zwischen Snape und ihr geschehen war. Erklären konnte sie es aber noch weniger.

Der Innere Konflikt, den sie damals gehabt hatte, schien heute grausam zu sein. In Anbetracht der Lage aber, in der sie sich befunden hatte, war ihr keine andere Lösung erschienen, als dich kopfüber in diese Ehe hineinzustürzen. Mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Ihr ganzes Leben, all ihre Träume, Hoffnungen und Wünsche hatten an dem Punkt eine Wendung genommen, an dem sie Snape geheiratet hatte.

Sie schluckte. Hatte sie die Genugtuung, ihn in die Knie zu zwingen, ihn schwach zu sehen, wirklich gebraucht? Hätte es vermieden werden können, ihm so viel Schmerz zuzufügen, wenn er sich ihr gegenüber nicht so eisig verhalten hätte? Und was war mit den Diskussionen, die sie zuletzt geführt hatten? Was, wenn er in wenigstens einem Punkt Recht hatte?

Trotz ihrer Gefühle für ihn konnte sie sexuelle Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülern aus moralischer Sicht nicht gutheißen. Selbst jetzt, ein Jahr später, spürte sie, wie verschieden sie eigentlich waren.


	7. Die Befragung

Tear me apart – Teil 3

Kapitel 7

Die Befragung

Der Tag, an dem das Ministerium beschlossen hatte, einen Mitarbeiter nach Hogwarts zu schicken, um mit den Ungereimtheiten in Bezug auf das Heiratsgesetz aufzuräumen, erschien Hermine wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wer am meisten davon betroffen war: Severus oder sie. Jedenfalls spürte sie deutlich die Anspannung in der Luft, als sie von McGonagall in ihr Büro geladen wurden, um die Sache hinter sich zu bringen.

Der Mann vom Ministerium war groß und muskulös gebaut. Er hatte wache Augen und einen eisigen Blick in ihnen, der Hermine überhaupt nicht gefiel. Über seinen breiten Schultern, die den Eindruck erweckten, in ihm stecke ein schlagfertiger Boxer, trug er einen dunklen Mantel, dazu einen dunklen Anzug und eine Krawatte, die nur einen winzigen Tick heller war als der Rest seiner Kleidung, was in absolutem Kontrast zu seinen strohblonden Haaren stand. Er wirkte ganz und gar nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer und das machte ihr Angst. Besonders irritierend aber wahr wohl, dass er eine schwarze Tasche unter dem Arm trug, die Hermine ironischerweise an einen Gerichtsvollzieher aus einem alten Film erinnerte, den sie vor Jahren einmal mit ihren Eltern gesehen hatte.

„Das war's", flüsterte sie leise und klammerte sich am Arm ihres Mannes fest, während der Fremde McGonagall die Hand reichte.

Snape ließ sich von dem einschüchternden Auftreten des Mannes nicht beeindrucken und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Hermine wusste sofort, dass er damit nur andeuten wollte, dass sie in Gegenwart des Beamten vorsichtig sein sollte, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Studierzimmer, Mr. … Schmitd?", fragte McGonagall sichtlich nervös. „Ist das ein deutscher Name?"

„Ja."

Mehr sagte er nicht dazu und McGonagall ging gleich zur nächsten Frage über. „Schön. Die Tür nach nebenan steht für gewöhnlich offen, aber wenn Sie es wünschen, lässt sie sich verschließen."

Der Beamte nickte und Hermine und Severus setzten sich in Bewegung, da streckte der Mann plötzlich die Hand aus und versperrte ihnen den Weg.

„Ich muss Sie leider bitten, draußen zu warten, Professor", sagte er kühl.

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Seine Nasenflügel bebten unmissverständlich und Hermine hoffte, dass er nicht dabei war, eine Dummheit zu begehen.

Kaum merklich legte Snape den Kopf schief und starrte dem Mann mit einem zynischen Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen in die Augen. „Natürlich. Mein Fehler."

Der Beamte nickte knapp und wandte sich an Hermine, ohne den dunklen Zauberer an ihrer Seite weiter zu beachten.

„Wollen wir?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, warf einen letzten Blick zu Severus und betrat den kleinen Raum, der einst zu ihren Gemächern gehört hatte, nachdem Dumbledore seinen Posten geräumt hatte.

Welch Ironie!

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und sie waren allein.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger", sagte der Mann steif und deutete auf die gemütliche Sitzgruppe.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, entgegnete aber nichts darauf. Es war eigenartig, dass er die Aura verströmte, hier zuhause zu sein, obwohl er es keinesfalls war. Hermine schon. Es behagte ihr gar nicht, dass dieser Mann hier war, wo er nichts verloren hatte.

Nachdem er einen Notizblock und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte, gesellte er sich zu ihr.

„Nun denn, lassen Sie uns gleich beginnen. Ich würde gerne von Ihnen wissen, warum ..."

„Warum sind Sie hier?", unterbrach Hermine ihn kurzerhand.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass es unklug war, ihn so forsch zu adressieren, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten.

Er räusperte sich und kratzte sich mit seinem Stift am Kinn. Dann beugte er sich über den Tisch, der in ihrer Mitte stand, nach vorne und sah sie scharf an.

„Eigentlich sollte ich hier die Fragen stellen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun."

„Keine Sorge."

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und ihre letzten Hoffnungen, unbeschadet aus dieser Sache herauszukommen, schwanden.

xxx

„Wir konnten uns nicht leiden", sagte sie schlicht.

„Dafür sind Sie aber ziemlich schnell intim geworden."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich verbitte mir diese Bemerkung."

„Sie haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Miss Granger. Wollen Sie da tatsächlich abstreiten, dass es zum sexuellen Kontakt gekommen ist? Die Aufgabe des Ministeriums besteht unter anderem darin, herauszufinden, ob Sie zu etwas gezwungen wurden, was Sie vielleicht nicht wollten."

„Was? Severus? Niemals!"

„Viele Opfer neigen dazu, den Täter in Schutz zu nehmen. Es soll sehr stürmisch zwischen Ihnen abgelaufen sein, da wäre es naheliegend, dass ..."

Sie schüttelte energisch ihre wilde Mähne. „Was auch immer Sie damit bezwecken wollen, es sind Theorien; bloße Hirngespinste. Severus würde mir niemals etwas antun."

„Für die Muggel basiert Magie auch auf Hirngespinsten. Und trotzdem leben Sie in der magischen Welt."

„Das ist etwas anderes. Ich bleibe dabei: Severus ist ein sehr fürsorglicher Mann."

„Er war Todesser. Er hat Menschen getötet. Wie schätzen Sie das ein?"

„Geht es etwa nur darum, dass er in seiner Jugend einen Fehler gemacht hat? Er hat es bereut und sein ganzes Leben dafür gebüßt. Er hat für Dumbledore und den Orden spioniert. Wenigstens das sollten Sie wissen."

Der Schock, den sie verspürt hatte, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch Schmidt antwortete nicht und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Erst nachdem er einige Notizen auf seinem Block niedergeschrieben hatte, fuhr er fort.

„Was sehen Sie in ihm?"

„Ha! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich Ihnen auf eine derart unverschämte Frage gar nicht antworten sollte."

„Dann haben Sie nichts dazu zu sagen?"

Sie fröstelte bei seinem Anblick und schlug die Beine übereinander. Wenigstens versuchen sollte sie es.

„Severus ist ein wunderbarer Mann. Er ist liebenswert und fürsorglich, wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte. Er ist klug und gebildet. Und er gibt mir Geborgenheit. Wenn Sie also beabsichtigen, ihm was anzuhängen, sollten Sie sich vorsehen. Ich werde um ihn kämpfen, denn er hat schon genug gelitten. Er hat getan was er konnte, um Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen und es hat ihn fast das Leben gekostet."

„Das ist bekannt."

„Vielleicht. Doch Sie können sich keine Vorstellung von den wahren Schäden machen, die er dabei zu ertragen hatte und noch heute durchlebt; körperliche und seelische Schmerzen, die Sie sich vermutlich nicht einmal vorstellen können."

Die Augen des Mannes verformten sich zu Schlitzen, Hermine aber reagierte nicht darauf und redete weiter.

„Er wird nie die Anerkennung erhalten, die er verdient hat, Mr. Schmidt. Ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn Leute wie Sie versuchen, einen Sündenbock aus ihm zu machen."

„War das alles?"

Sie blinzelte.

„Die Anschuldigungen, um die es hier geht, sind sehr ernst, Miss Granger. Egal was er für Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix getan haben mag."

„Sie haben kein Recht, so abfällig darüber zu reden", gab sie energisch von sich.

„Aus Ihrer Sicht vielleicht. Aber das wird sich zeigen. Wenn er tatsächlich unschuldig ist, haben Sie meinen Segen. Doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Männer wie er das Leben anderer Menschen ruinieren."

„Was meinen Sie damit?" Jetzt klang sie wirklich geschockt.

„Ich habe eine Tochter, Miss Granger. Sie ist bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Lebensgefährten aufgewachsen. Beide Muggel. Unsere Beziehung ging noch vor ihrer Geburt in die Brüche. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?"

Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde aussetzen, während sie darauf wartete, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Sie ist achtzehn und da sie bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, wurde sie im Zuge des Gesetzes mit einem älteren Zauberer verheiratet, der ihr Leben zerstört hat."

Endlich schien sie zu begreifen.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dazu befugt sind, persönliche Belange mit mir zu teilen."

„Weil ich hoffe, Zugang zu Ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand zu finden. Heute ist es eher unüblich, jemanden zu ehelichen, der derart älter und reifer ist. In der Vergangenheit war das noch anders. Damals war es sowohl unter Muggeln, als auch unter Zauberern üblich, diese Ehen zu schließen, um Allianzen zu formen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Glauben Sie mir, ich verstehe nur zu gut, welchen Schaden das Heiratsgesetz verursacht hat."

„Aber das ist nicht die Schuld meines Mannes."

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber Sie können sicher sein, dass ich das herausfinden werde."

„Sie haben keine Beweise!"

„Wer braucht da schon Beweise? Sie wirken sehr vertraut dafür, dass Sie Lehrer und Schülerin sind, nicht wahr?"

Etwas Unheimliches tauchte auf dem Gesicht des Beamten auf und Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten den Rücken zugekehrt. Doch sie wusste, dass das ihre Probleme nicht lösen würde.

„Wir sind verheiratet!", rief sie gereizt aus. „Was erwarten Sie da?"

Im selben Moment verstummte sie wieder, in der Hoffnung, dass Severus sie nicht gehört hatte. Es wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen, was passiert wäre, wenn er durch die Tür gekommen wäre, um der Befragung ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Wie lange sind Sie verheiratet?"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Sie wissen genau, dass …"

Mr. Schmidt sah sie mit zornigem Blick an. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage, Miss Granger."

Hermine schluckte. „Seit einem Jahr."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und Sie behaupten, dass es davor zu keinerlei sexuellem Kontakt gekommen sei, ist das richtig?"

Sie ließ ihre Kinnlade fallen. „Ich hatte nichts mit Severus!"

„Könnten Sie sich etwas genauer dazu äußern?"

Sichtlich genervt rollte sie mit den Augen. „Ich hatte nichts mit ihm, bevor wir verheiratet waren. Wieso hätte ich das auch tun sollen? Er war mein Lehrer!"

Der Beamte nickte. „Verstehe. Dennoch haben Sie ihn geheiratet."

„Weil das Gesetz es so wollte."

„Dass Sie Ihren Lehrer heiraten?"

„Nein. Aber ich gehe hierbei davon aus, dass Sie die Bedingungen kennen, die damals gestellt wurden."

„Die Gesetze sind mir bekannt, Miss Granger."

„Sehen Sie? Dann sollten Sie auch wissen, dass wir keine andere Wahl hatten."

Er rümpfte die Nase. „Dann wurden Sie zu dieser Ehe gezwungen?"

Sie blickte hilflos umher.

„Nein. Nicht direkt ... Aber irgendwie schon. Severus und ich, wir haben eingewilligt, weil wir keinen anderen Weg gesehen haben, um das Gesetz zu umgehen."

„Sie hätten die magische Welt verlassen können."

„Aber ich bin eine Hexe. Außerdem wollte ich weder Hogwarts verlassen, noch Harry im Stich lassen."

„Hmmm", bemerkte er kritisch. „Das ändert natürlich alles."

Hermine holte Luft. „Sehen Sie jetzt, dass wir keine andere Wahl hatten? Severus hat mir damit einen Gefallen getan. Er wollte mich beschützen."

„Wovor beschützen?"

„Vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Aber das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen, wenn Sie die Gesetze kennen, nicht wahr? Denn deswegen wurden sie ja ursprünglich eingeführt."

„Das ist mir bekannt."

„Also? Was gibt es dann daran nicht zu verstehen?"

Der Mann presste seine Kiefer aufeinander und sah sie lange an, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich muss Sie noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich unter anderem hier bin, um zu untersuchen, ob Sie ein Verhältnis mit Ihrem Professor hatten, Miss Granger, denn so wie die Lage einzuschätzen ist, gibt es einige Zweifel an der Glaubwürdigkeit Ihrer Beziehung zueinander."

„Was?"

Er räusperte sich und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Sie haben Ihren Professor geehelicht. Einen Mann mit zweifelhaftem Ruf, bekannt für seine Unnahbarkeit, der darüber hinaus noch ein Todesser war. Wer würde so etwas tun? Selbst in Bezug auf die Gesetzeslage gibt mir das zu denken."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Warum ausgerechnet ihn, Miss Granger? Sie hätten auch jemand anderen nehmen können."

„Hätte ich das? Die Angebote waren nicht gerade besonders reizvoll."

„Hatten Sie keine Angst, dass er versuchen würde, sie auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen, wo Sie doch mit Mr. Potter befreundet waren?"

„Wieso hätte er das tun sollen? Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut. Er war dabei, als es passiert ist und hat uns sogar noch dabei unter die Arme gegriffen."

„Albus Dumbledore?"

Sie nickte.

„Hmmm. Wie stehen Sie inzwischen mit dem ehemaligen Schulleiter? Ist Ihre Meinung über ihn noch immer so vertrauensvoll wie damals?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nein. Es gab einige Auseinandersetzungen zwischen uns."

„Ah. Verstehe."

Genervt schnaubte sie. „Hören Sie zu. Was Dumbledore, Severus und ich durchgemacht haben, mag vielleicht kompliziert sein, aber damals schien es uns die einzig richtige Lösung. Severus jedenfalls wollte mir helfen. Und Dumbledore hat selbst keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen, also haben wir es getan. Inzwischen ist einiges vorgefallen, wissen Sie? Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich nicht wütend auf unseren Schulleiter war. Dafür hat er Severus zu viel aufgebürdet."

„Wie Ihre Heirat?"

Sie seufzte. „Ja. Wie unsere Heirat. Severus hatte es nicht leicht."

„Und Sie?"

„Ich? Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Hat Professor Snape es Ihnen leicht gemacht? Oder hat er Sie zu etwas gedrängt? Noch vor der Ehe?"

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Sie damit meinen ..."

„Hat er Sie vielleicht irgendwann einmal sexuell belästigt oder zu etwas gezwungen was Sie nicht wollten?"

„Wer?"

„Professor Snape."

„Was? Himmel, nein!"

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja."

„Und als Sie dann verheiratet waren? Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, soll es innerhalb von Hogwarts zu heftigen Streitereien und Differenzen zwischen Ihnen gekommen sein. Unter anderem während der Mahlzeiten und im Unterricht."

Hermine schluckte mit trockener Kehle. Woher der Mann das wusste, war ihr ein Rätsel. Vermutlich aber hatte einer der Schüler etwas ausgeplaudert, wenn nicht sogar McGonagall oder Dumbledore.

„Wir hatten Differenzen, das ist wahr. Aber es war nicht weiter schlimm."

Er sah sie scharf an. „Es sollen gewisse Dinge gesagt worden sein. Schimpfwörter, Anschuldigungen, etc."

„Schon möglich", sagte sie kleinlaut. „Ich war einfach wütend. Aber das wäre wohl jeder gewesen, wenn er in meiner Lage gewesen wäre, schließlich war die Situation alles andere als einfach."

„Allerdings."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein und der Mann überflog kurzerhand seinen Notizblock. Als er dann wieder aufblickte, wusste Hermine, dass ihr Martyrium noch nicht überstanden war.

„Wie lief Ihr Zusammenleben ab, Miss Granger? Sie sind bei Professor Snape in den Kerkern eingezogen, ist das richtig?"

Sie nickte.

„Interessant. Würden Sie bitte davon berichten?"

Sichtlich verärgert zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Was wollen Sie denn hören?"

„Alles."

„Ha! Sie scherzen wohl!"

Er schüttelte steif den Kopf. „Ich scherze nie."

Das glaubte sie ihm sofort, also wappnete sie sich für einen neuen Angriff und legte los.

„Nun, das Zusammenleben mit Severus verlief anfangs ungewohnt. Wir waren sehr verschieden, verstehen Sie?"

„Verschieden?"

„Ja. Unsere Gewohnheiten, unsere Interessen, einfach alles prallte aufeinander."

„Weil er ein Einzelgänger war, richtig?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Er hatte keine Zeit für Dinge wie Frauen oder Familie."

„Bis Sie kamen."

„Ja."

„Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter. Wir haben uns langsam zusammengerauft und uns kennengelernt. Irgendwann waren dann Gefühle im Spiel und es wurde alles anders."

„Wann waren diese Gefühle im Spiel?"

„Erst nach einiger Zeit."

„Nachdem Sie verheiratet waren?"

„Natürlich. Das versuche ich doch schon die ganze Zeit zu erklären."

„Verstehe."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ach ja?"

Der Mann senkte seinen Notizblock und blinzelte. „Ich denke, für heute haben wir genug."

Er kam auf die Füße und blickte sie streng an.

„Ich werde in Kürze diese Informationen ans Ministerium weiterleiten. Dort werden sie ausgewertet. Sie bekommen dann in einigen Tagen einen Bescheid zugeschickt, ob Sie sich einer weiteren Befragung unterziehen müssen oder nicht."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was? Noch eine Befragung? Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Wir haben nichts Unrechtes getan."

„Das entscheidet das Ministerium. Bis dahin muss ich Sie bitten, das Schloss nicht zu verlassen, es sei denn, Sie haben eine Genehmigung beantragt."

„Das ist doch absurd!"

„Finden Sie? Miss Granger, ich sage es Ihnen noch einmal: die Lage ist ernst, denn wenn Ihr Mann tatsächlich ein Verhältnis mit Ihnen gehabt hat, muss er dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."

„Aber das hatte er nicht."

„Wie gesagt, das werden wir noch herausfinden."

Wortlos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Warum haben Sie sich eigentlich dazu entschlossen, für Ihren weiteren schulischen Weg Zaubertränke zu wählen?"

„Weil ich das Fach immer sehr gemocht habe. Ich war einfach gut darin. Außerdem ist Severus ein begnadeter Lehrer, von dem ich viel lernen kann."

„Und das, obwohl Sie verheiratet sind?"

Langsam aber sicher hatte sie genug davon, sich zum Narren halten zu lassen. Sie rümpfte die Nase und starrte ihn in den Boden, genauso wie Severus es getan hätte.

„Was das Ministerium damals mit diesem Gesetz verbrochen hat, ist nicht unsere Schuld. Wir haben uns nur danach gerichtet und das Beste daraus gemacht. Wenn Sie also irgendjemanden beschuldigen wollen, sollten Sie im Ministerium danach suchen. Severus und ich, wir haben zusammen gefunden, so absurd das auch sein mag. Wir haben uns ein gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut. Wir sind eine Familie geworden und haben einen Sohn. Und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass uns jemand in die Quere kommt und alles zerstört."

Sichtlich erregt schnaubte sie vor sich hin.

„Ist das alles?", fragte er steif.

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann werde ich Sie nun entlassen." Er nickte ihr zu. „Guten Tag, Miss Granger."

Vollkommen verdattert sah Hermine dabei zu, wie er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete, um sie endlich frei zu lassen. Die Gefühle in ihrem Inneren aber besagten, dass das erst der Anfang gewesen war.


End file.
